


More from Eileen Grimshaw's boys

by Margorobron



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margorobron/pseuds/Margorobron
Summary: These stories follow on from the ones linked under Eileen Grimshaw's boys.In these stories, Todd and Billy are married, both named Grimshaw. They live at Church House with their adopted daughter, Evie. Billy is the vicar of St Mary's. Todd supports him and is in the church choir. Iris and Joyce are parishioners who Billy became very attached to and iris became Billy's unofficial adopted mother.When Sean split from Billy, he met Scott and his little daughter Emily. They are married and have taken Scott's name of Hammon. They live in their own section of Eileen's upstairs.Eileen is granny to all the children. (She kicked Phelan out when Todd uncovered him trying to steal all of Jason's money)In the last story, it was announced at Evie's birthday party, that both couples were about to apply for adoption. This story picks up from there.





	1. The arrival of Kye and Euan

Eileen couldn't believe it. What might the possibility be that she would be expecting two new grandchildren at the same time!  
She had been thrilled with the news at Evie's birthday party that both of her sons were in the throes of filling for adoption. She thought of them both as her sons. Technically, only one was her son. The other two she had sort of adopted herself, unofficially of course. Their own families were not present in their lives, so they asked her to fill that place. She was thrilled about it, especially as she gained a beautiful little granddaughter too, the delight of her life.  
Unbeknown to each other, both families had made this important decision at the same time and amazingly, the authorities had replied to them at the same time too. But then there was the paper work and the availability of a baby which would take time. Eileen felt like she had two daughters who were both pregnant but didn't know the due dates or even the sex, as though they had gone for the old fashioned way of not being told beforehand. As both couples already had a little girl, they had said they didn't mind if they had another girl or a boy.  
Eileen had been sitting with the paper and her second mug of tea yesterday morning, when she heard a key in the front door. That was always advanced warning that Todd had arrived. He was on his way to work in the florist over the road, but this was an unexpected call.  
"Mum? You there? " he called before breezing into the sitting room.  
"Todd, you know I'm here! "Eileen replied." I'm always here at this time of day!"  
"You might have decided that today was the day to break the habit! " Todd said." Anyway, I bring news! We are about to become dads again! We have to go in to the office tomorrow to sign papers. I think when we did that last time, we met Evie! "  
Eileen hurried over to hug her son.  
"Oh Todd! That is so exciting!" she enthused.  
Todd could barely contain his excitement. Eileen felt it might only be equalled by how he had felt on his wedding day or meeting Evie for the first time.  
"I'm so happy for you both!", she said, releasing him from the hug.  
"I must go. Tracey isn't the most tolerant person at the moment, so I must get the shop open before she arrives, but I wanted to share the news with you first. "  
" Thank you love. I'm delighted for you. Evie is going to love looking after a little brother or sister!" Eileen said.  
" Hmmm. Well I do hope you're right on that one! I'll see you later! " was the reply.  
" Bye love " Eileen said as she watched Todd rush off to work.  
She beamed to herself as she sat back down at the table and took a sip of her tea. Her face changed as she realised that it was now stone cold, so she set off to the kitchen to sort it.  
As she sat down once more to enjoy the replacement brew with pleasant steam cascading from it, she heard a sound from the hallway.  
"Scott, is that you?"she called.  
Scott was very light on his feet and often made Eileen jump by appearing beside her silently, having come from his rooms upstairs without a sound.  
Scott looked like he was about to burst. He had post in his hand and dropped two envelopes on the sofa which Eileen assumed must be hers. Scott's hand was shaking as he held out a letter and could barely contain himself as he waited for her to read it.  
Eileen gasped and looked at Scott.  
"You've to go tomorrow about the adoption?" she said, hardly believing what she had just read.  
"Isn't it wonderful!"Scott said, hugging Eileen.  
"I can't believe it!"Eileen said truthfully, omitting to tell him that Todd had had the same news. She didn't want to detract from the moment.  
"I must go up and text Sean!" Scott said rushing out of the door, before calling back,  
"Oh sorry. Your post is on the sofa. I can't believe this is all happening already!"  
Eileen sat back down at the table. She sighed as she picked up her mug of tea, knowing it would be at best luke warm!

There was so much excitement in the household as the next day dawned. Eileen had seen Billy on the previous day and he was just as excited as Todd. Sean too had matched Scott's delight when he heard the news. She had finally shared the fact that they were all going on the same day, which had actually added to the atmosphere. She felt so proud when she saw Sean and Scott in suit and tie ready to leave for one of the biggest meetings of their lives. She imagined Todd and Billy similarly dressed heading off to the same place. They weren't at the same time, luckily. Sean and Scott had a morning appointment whereas Todd and Billy had to be there at 2. Eileen couldn't settle to do anything as she wondered if they might meet the new babies at this meeting. If Evie was anything to go by, it was a possibility. This was going to be such a long day!

Eileen was glad she had to work that afternoon because it helped to distract her from baby thoughts. It didn't take them away, however, and she was probably deep in thought for quite a while before she realised there were two people standing at the hatch way in front of her. She blinked and prepared to ask their destination, until she realised it was Sean and Scott. She gasped.  
"How long have you been there?"she asked.  
"Ages"said Sean.  
"Not long"said Scott.  
Eileen sighed. "How did you get on?" she asked.  
"Fine "Sean replied casually as Scott searched on his phone. After a moment of silent searching, Scott' found what he was looking for and reached out to Eileen.  
Eileen's heart skipped a beat as she studied the two faces in front of her, but they gave nothing away. She walked to the hatch and took the phone, still watching for clues. Finally, she dared herself to look.  
"Oh my!"she gasped. "This is....?"  
"Your grandson."Scott confirmed.  
Eileen shuffled into the arm chair near the hatch, still taking in everything in the photo.  
"There are more photos. "Scott said." Slide along."  
Eileen happily obeyed instructions, beaming delightedly at the pictures, accompanied by a few oohs and aahs.  
"Oh he's lovely boys. Perfect! Do you know anything about him?"

"His mum said she didn't want him from the beginning and wanted to put him up for adoption. They waited a while to make sure she didn't change her mind." Sean said.  
"He is five weeks old and doesn't have a name yet, so we can name him and re register him with a name of our choice."Scott added.  
"He is lovely. What a lot of hair he has!"Eileen observed. "So dark! When do you bring him home?"  
"Tomorrow!" they both said together excitedly.  
"We're going shopping in a minute to get some bits and pieces now we know it's a boy." Sean said.  
"Have you heard anything from Todd yet?"Scott asked.  
"Not yet."Eileen replied. "Their interview wasn't till this afternoon. Any idea on names?"  
"We will have to do some tweaking." Sean said.  
"We'll let you know soon." Scott added.  
"Right then. Are we ready to go shopping?"Sean asked.  
You bet!" Scott replied excitedly. Let's go!"  
"See you later mum!" Sean said.  
"Byeeee!"Scott called as he opened the door and held it for Sean. Eileen suddenly realised she was still holding Scott's phone as the door burst open and Scott was holding out his hand. Phone safely retrieved, he was gone again. Eileen went back to the chair by the control column just as a call came in and she was back in work mode

Eileen was taking a call from a customer later that afternoon when she felt her mobile phone buzzing. Customer sorted, she checked her message. She shrieked at the contents just as the office door opened and Steve appeared, a little concerned at the strange noise which greeted him.  
"Hey, are you OK?" he asked, entering the inner office.  
Eileen was waving her arms around at him, barely able to speak.

She thrust her phone at him and he grabbed it. He glanced at it and then back up at Eileen.  
""Is this the new grandchild?"he asked. Eileen nodded excitedly.  
,"Whose is it?"he asked.  
"Todd and Billy's!" was the reply.  
"I didn't realise it had arrived yet "Steve commented.  
" It hasn't!"Eileen replied. "This was from the adoption place. They're on their way home but they couldn't wait to show me the photo."  
Steve hugged Eileen. "Brilliant news."he said. "Congratulations. What an exciting day for you "  
" And Sean and Scott were in earlier. They've got a picture of their little boy too! Days don't get better than this one Steve, unless both babies come home tomorrow. That would be even more amazing!"  
"I'm really pleased for you all, "Steve said, handing back the phone. 

" Any pick up for me?"  
"Oh my yes!" Eileen said, tearing a piece off her pad. " I completely forgot about her!"  
Steve squeezed her shoulder. "More important things to think about!" he said and made his way to the front door.  
Eileen beamed from ear to ear before allowing herself another look at the photo and holding it tightly to her chest.

Eileen was settled in her favourite arm chair with a mug of tea flicking through channels when she heard a key in the front door, a sure sign that her son was approaching. She watched the doorway and was delighted to see her younger granddaughter wander in.  
" Hello my lovely!" she greeted her, putting the mug down safely and opening her arms wide. Evie trotted over to her and fell into her arms, being whisked up into the air and onto her granny's lap.  
"And how are you today?" she asked her.  
"Fine," Evie replied. "I'm going to have a new baby brother! Dada has a photo of him!"  
"Has he now." Eileen smiled at her." Is he going to show it to me?"  
Todd was seated on the sofa while Billy hovered near Eileen with his phone. He handed it to her.  
"There are several on there. Just swipe to the next ones, "he told her.  
Evie also looked as Eileen enjoyed the pictures.  
" What do you know about him?" she asked.  
"He's 3 weeks old "Todd told her." His mother is an alcoholic and isn't allowed to keep him. Her two older children are in care awaiting adoption. They're hoping they might keep them together, but this one being newborn will not stay with them. She had them back once to see if she could cope because she assured them she could, but it didn't work out, so she knew she had no chance of keeping this one."  
"And the father?" Eileen asked.  
"All different." Billy said." Long gone."  
"Poor little thing,"Eileen said. "Well, poor all of them really. What a sad little family."  
"But it's good news for us!" Todd reminded her.  
"Of course it is!" Eileen agreed."When can you bring him home?"  
"Tomorrow afternoon!" Todd told her.  
"Which is good because we can nip into town and get some last minute bits and pieces now we know it's a boy!" Billy added.  
With that there was a noise on the stairs and all heads turned to see Sean arrive closely followed by Scott.  
Billy and Todd got up and there were hugs of congratulations all round and exchanging of photographs.Voices were high and excited as the four talked about the following day. Evie chatted happily to her granny.  
"Right Evie" Billy announced as the babbling came to a halt."It's time you were home in bed! It's a big day tomorrow. Emily's already asleep. "  
Evie's eyes and mouth opened wide in surprise to hear that she was still up and her cousin was in bed.  
Everyone wished each other good night and shared good wishes for the following day, with Todd promising to keep his mum informed and Eileen once again found herself sitting quietly in her favourite chair with a replacement mug of tea, flicking the TV channels to find something to make tomorrow come faster. She was so excited, however, that she knew she couldn't concentrate, so she came up with a better idea.  
Picking up her phone, she punched in a number and waited.  
"Hello" she said, "Did I wake you?... Oh that's OK then. I've got soooo much to tell you. Tomorrow you become uncle and adopted uncle.... Yes both on the same day. Would you have believed that?"  
Eileen settled down, sipping her tea and happily catching up with her other son on the other side of the world, making sure he wasn't missing out on the excitement.

Eileen was sitting in her favourite armchair smiling down at her new grandson. Her granddaughter Emily was leaning on the arm stroking the cheek of her new baby brother.  
"You're going to be a good big sister, aren't you Emmie." Eileen said.  
"oh yes."was the reply. "I'm going to feed him and wash him and play with him and take care of him."  
"And change his pooey nappies?" Scott asked from his place on the sofa.  
"Yes," Emily said with slight hesitation in her voice and was relieved to hear her dad laugh, thinking maybe this wouldn't be one of her duties.  
The new arrival slept soundly in his granny's lap, oblivious to all the attention he was getting.  
"Have you decided on a name yet?",Eileen asked.  
Sean and Scott looked at each other.  
"We are thinking of Euan." Scott told her.  
" Euan Hammon. That sounds good."Eileen smiled. "Any middle names?"  
"We haven't got that far yet."Sean replied.  
"Can I go upstairs and play now?"Emily requested.  
"Of course you can."Scott replied.  
Emily bent down and kissed her brother's forehead and with a smile at everyone, she was gone.  
"She's going to love helping to look after him."Eileen noted.  
" She's learnt how to behave with Evie, thanks to you " Scott said," so it will be second nature to her.  
Euan began to stir.  
"He will be wanting a feed soon "Scott said." I'll go up and do his bottle."  
"I want to watch you."Sean said, adding quietly, "I've never made a new baby's bottle. Emmie was a toddler when I first tried my hand at that."  
" Shall we take him upstairs then? - if mum doesn't mind and we can try him in the moses basket."  
"Good idea" Eileen agreed. "I can't spend all day cuddling him. Things to be doing and all that."  
" Like making a nice hot mug of tea!" Scott laughed, picking Euan up. " You haven't made one in ages!"  
Everyone laughed and the little family made its way upstairs.  
Eileen laughed to herself thinking how predictable she was and set off to the kitchen to make a brew.

It was almost 5 o'clock when Eileen decided it was time she thought about making her tea. She had taken the day off because it was so exciting and she wanted to be free to meet the new arrivals. She didn't hear the key turn in the lock because she was sorting the pots and pans she would need for the meal. Eileen's meals were quite simple these day as she mainly prepared just for herself. As she turned to search the freezer, she noted out of the corner of her eye some movement in the sitting room. She turned to see Billy settling himself on the sofa with a little bundle in his arms with Todd holding Evie's hand standing by the arm, both peering at the youngster cradled in Billy's arms.  
Eileen quickly shut the freezer and headed into the sitting room. She sat gently on the sofa beside Billy who was now beaming at her. She put her arm across Billy's to hold back the shawl slightly from the baby's face to get a clearer look. Evie immediately left Todd and came round to Eileen, her hand on her granny's knee, also looking at the sleeping child.  
"Oh he's beautiful!" Eileen said softly. "A little angel."  
Billy shuffled to pick up his baby son and hand him over to Eileen.  
"Let me go over in the armchair." she said softly. "I feel safer there!" Billy waited until Eileen was settled in the armchair before handing over the new arrival. The baby stirred a little but soon went back to sleep. Evie had followed her granny to the armchair where she once again leaned on her knees, watching carefully.  
" Eyes open soon! " she said.  
" That would be nice." Eileen replied.

"Well, you know my next question." Eileen said. "Do you have a name?"  
Billy and Todd glanced at each other.  
Todd began.  
"It was a bit odd really." he said."We both decided to make a list of possible names for boys and girls to see what we might agree on."  
Billy started rubbing his hands excitedly as he continued the story. " The strangest thing happened" he said.

"We both made our lists and lots of the names were the same. Then we had to put one set of names together to be the final choice."  
"For the girl's name I remembered what we thought of for Evie when we couldn't decide. The odd thing was the boys names because we had problems with it last time."  
" We both picked the same first name which I thought was out of the blue " Billy said." I hadn't remembered that it had been our alternative girl's name from last time. So there it was again. The same name, but this time as a boy's name. It was the same as Todd's choice. I was gobsmacked!"  
"The first name is definitely Kye." Todd told his mum. "We aren't sure about the second. If we name him after a family male, there's only really Lee and Jason but we weren't over keen on either."  
" We didn't want to have our own names either. Too much of a mouth full with both of them and we couldn't agree to just choosing one. Then for a joke I said we could combine them. Tolly."  
"And I actually like that, even though it was a joke."  
"So Kye Tolly Grimshaw. " Eileen said." Hmmm. Well I'm not traditional in my choice of names as you can tell from my choice of Todd. That's not that bad!"  
"So you like it?"Todd asked.  
Eileen thought for a moment. " Hmmm, yes" she said. "I think I do - if you were serious about Tolly, that is."  
Billy and Todd looked at each other and then laughed.  
"I told you she would like it!" Todd said.  
"Kye Tolly it is then!" Billy said.  
"Evie, your brother's name is Kye." Todd said. "Do you like that?"  
Evie replied with the over emphasised nod she had learnt from her cousin.  
"Sorted! " said Billy grinning happily and giving Todd a high five.  
" Sorted" agreed Todd. 

Eileen's family was now bursting at the seams with the arrival of two new baby boys. She couldn't wait for morning in Australia to tell Jason all about the arrival of Kye and Euan!


	2. The new arrival takes its toll on Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exhausted Billy is devastated.

Billy felt that he was sleep walking. Kye had taken his 4am feed but he still wasn't ready to settle. Billy had been walking the floor since 1.30 and he couldn't think when he had felt more tired. All he wanted was to fall into his soft warm bed and sleep. He didn't feel hard done by glancing in on Todd sending off a contented rhythmic rumble because it had been his turn the previous night whilst Billy had slept peacefully. They hadn't really appreciated fully what an easy baby Evie had been. Until now! Kye was having problems with milk. They had tried different kinds including a desperate trial of soya milk, but it didn't help. They had avoided the GP for a while as they didn't wish to be branded over anxious parents who weren't coping. They were also afraid of the adoption agency fearing that they had made a mistake.

After two weeks of struggling with a sleepless baby who took only cat naps both day and night, they ventured in to the surgery. Todd had sat with Kye on his lap in the waiting room, keeping him moving, in a hope that he wouldn't be screaming the place down throughout their visit and that seemed to be working. Evie, bless her, was also doing her best to amuse him, but they felt they were sitting on a time bomb and really hoped they would be called in soon.

As luck would have it, just as Todd was becoming embarrassed by the fuss Kye was making, his name was called. The doctor was sympathetic but basically told them that Kye would grow out of it in time and they would have to bide their time. She suggested that he had a reflux problem and maybe they could get anti reflux milk if they hadn't already tried it and maybe a different teat might help.  
Billy and Evie went straight home with Kye while Todd walked to the chemist's, returning with anti reflux milk and a new teat. As he was due for a feed, they decided to give the new purchases a go. They were quite pleased with the way he took the milk and after his usual routine of burping, he had gone off to sleep. What a relief!  
Now, however, that seemed a long way off. Eileen had offered to come up and join in the rota to give them a break when she heard how difficult Kye was. Oh if only Eileen would walk in now. Sadly unlikely at 4.30 in the morning. They had told Eileen that this was their problem and they would be fine, but the more Billy thought about it, the more he liked the idea. Maybe he would suggest to Todd that they might re consider.  
Billy jumped slightly at the sudden sound behind him as he walked up and down the landing yet again.  
Todd shuffled out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes, almost sleep walking. He threw his arms around Billy and kissed his cheek.  
"How long have you been up?" he asked sleepily.  
"Since half one," Billy replied, trying to sound positive.  
Todd rested his head on Billy's shoulder.  
" Let me just go to the loo and I will take over." he said.  
"No no, it's my turn. You go on back to bed." Billy told him."You've got to get up in a couple hours anyway for work."  
Billy was at least grateful that Kye was reasonably quiet whilst being held and walked around which saved Evie being disturbed. It was when he was put back into the moses basket that he began to cry.  
"But you've got work too."Todd told him. " You look absolutely shattered."  
"Tell you what. If you go down and make me a nice brew that will give me a second wind." Billy suggested." I could really do with one right now!"  
"Well yes of course I will make a brew, but I will still take Kye off you when I come back." Todd replied, sharing a kiss with Billy and setting off downstairs.  
When Todd returned with a mug of tea and two biscuits, Kye had actually closed his eyes. Billy very carefully put him into his moses basket, tucking him in and then took the tea and biscuits  
"You go back to sleep. " Billy whispered." I'll just drink this and join you."  
Todd nodded and reluctantly went back to bed after a cuddle and a glance at the sleeping baby. Billy sat on the chair near the moses basket and enjoyed dunking his biscuits.He finished the tea and was just thinking about going back to bed, when he heard a quiet voice from the next room.  
"Dada?" Evie called." You awake?"  
Billy sighed. He slowly stood up and stretched and made his way into his daughter's room.  
"Hi sweetie." he said." You're awake early."  
"Thirsty." she informed him.  
"Well how about I go and get you some juice. " Billy suggested." Then you can have a couple more hours sleep. I won't be a minute."  
There was an exchange of smiles and Billy went down to the kitchen, returning with Evie's mug of juice.  
He supplied her with some books to look at, gave her a kiss and left her light on, before going back in to his own room. He glanced at Kye who was still sleeping peacefully and went over to the bed.

As he got in, Todd stirred and checked the clock.  
"Time to get up!" he said, stretching. "Did you manage to get any sleep?" 

 

Iris is Billy's mum. Not his biological mum, but a very special mum all the same. When Billy first became vicar of St Mary's, it was Iris and her friend Joyce who were always there for him. They taught him the ropes and were always in his corner, always supportive and ready to take on anyone who wasn't. It was quite a way down the line that Billy confessed to Todd how important iris was to him and with his intervention Billy went as far as calling iris his mum. In public. He then discovered that Joyce was her partner and not just a friend so he considered her his other mum.  
It was almost Iris's birthday and Joyce had gone in to town to buy her a surprise gift, so as Iris had time on her hands, she decided to head towards the church in the hope that Billy might be working there and was ready for a tea break. The heavy old church door was locked as Billy usually worked up in the vestry and was unable to hear if someone came in. She went around to the side door for which she had a key and went inside. She noted straight away Kye's pram at the bottom of the vestry steps, so she continued up to the door. She opened it carefully because she suspected her grand daughter was also in there and might be near it. As she entered, she was greeted with a delighted little voice coming from the other side of the room, before Evie launched herself at her.  
"Hello darling." she said." Are you helping dada?" Evie caught hold of her hand and led her to Kye in his carrier, legs and arms everywhere.  
"Might be hungry!" Evie suggested.  
It was at this point that Iris looked around the room and noted Billy with his head on the desk, sound asleep.  
"Oh my " she said.  
" Dada 's tired " Evie said.  
Iris put her hand gently on Billy's shoulder and called him softly .  
Billy woke up with a start. He blinked at iris and tried to work out where he was before realising with horror that the two children were in his care. He leapt up off the chair looking around him.  
"Sit down love" Iris said. " I'll make you a cup of tea."  
Billy was all of a stutter.  
" I - I fell asleep!" he said " Oh my God, mum. I had both children in my care and I fell asleep! What the hell was I thinking of! I -I'm not fit to be looking after them! Anything could've happened" Billy covered his mouth with his hand.  
Iris approached him with a mug of tea.  
"Well no harm's done " she said handing him the mug." They're both fine. You probably only dozed off for a few minutes. You must be worn out!"  
"Don't tell Todd! Please don't tell Todd mum. Promise me!"  
"I won't be telling anyone anything. " Iris said," but I'm going to take the children off you and you are going to go home to bed."  
"I'm ok." Billy insisted. "Honestly!"  
"You are going to drink that tea and feed Kye if he needs it and then you are going to put him in his pram and lock up. You are then going to go straight home to get some sleep! Have you got that?"  
"Mum,..... "  
Iris had made up her mind. Billy finished his tea and then fed Kye, handing him over to Iris and a very helpful Evie to do the burping whilst he tidied the desk. He then put Kye back into his carrier and took him down the stairs to fix in to his pram while Iris helped Evie to pack away her toys into the box in the corner, before supporting her down the old stairs to where her dad and Kye were waiting.  
As she got there, Iris's phone began to ring with Joyce telling her she was back from town.  
"Oh that's good! " Iris said." Come and meet me at the church. We've got the children for a few hours."  
A joyful response greeted her and the call ended as Joyce agreed to meet her straight away.  
Billy tried once again to object, but his mum was having none of it. He kissed her and the children, asking Evie to help Grandma with Kye and set off towards Church House. He turned at the sound of a car horn, signalling the arrival of Joyce and everyone waved as Joyce got out to help Iris get Kye's carrier into the car before clipping Evie into hers.  
Billy, feeling very ashamed, climbed into bed and was asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. 

 

At 5.15, Todd turned the key in the lock and entered a silent house. He was expecting a greeting from Evie who always ran out to meet him, but there was no sign of life at all. Having checked the kitchen, Todd made his way upstairs. As there was still no sound, he pushed open the bedroom door assuming everyone was out and almost jumped with surprise at seeing Billy asleep in bed. He decided against waking him and headed to the kitchen to start on tea. He paused to text his mum to see if she had the children but discovered she hadn't seen them, so he sent a text to Iris, who confirmed that they were with her and she would give Evie tea before returning her. She said that would be when Kye needed his next feed. Todd thanked her and continued with the tea.  
Tea was sizzling happily when Todd became aware of someone standing in the kitchen doorway.  
"Hiya" he smiled. "You smelt the kettle! I don't know how you do that!" Todd continued to fill the kettle ready to make a brew.  
Billy didn't reply. He sat down at the kitchen table silently, burying his face in his hands.  
"Your mum said she's got the children." Todd continued as he made the tea. "That was nice of her." 

As he turned with the two mugs, Todd realised that something was wrong. He quickly put the mugs on the table and sat on the chair near Billy, placing a hand on his arm.  
"What's happened Bill?" he asked gently.  
Billy took his hands down and stared at them on the table in front of him.  
As he burst into tears, Todd gasped in shock.  
"Really, Bill. Come on. Stop it. You're scaring me!" Todd said anxiously. "Tell me!"  
" Please don't be cross with me. I'm so, so sorry" Billy sobbed.  
Todd moved his chair closer and went to take Billy in his arms, but he was pushed away.  
"No!" Billy said. " Don't! You won't want to do that when you know. You're going to be so ashamed of me, but not as much as I am of myself I assure you. You will never trust me again! Oh Todd. I'm soooo sorry." Billy grabbed Todd and allowed him to wrap him in his arms as he sobbed into his neck.  
Todd was really anxious now, having no idea what Billy had been up to. Nothing bad seemed wrong in the house and his mum had the children so they were OK. Had something happened in the church? Had he broken something? But why would that have such a big effect on Billy and why would it matter to him? He would just have to wait for Billy to tell him.  
Slowly Billy calmed down. He moved back from Todd, resting his hands and then his head on Todd's shoulder. Todd waited. Billy finally lifted his head but couldn't look at Todd.  
"Please just tell me what's happened. My stomach is in knots!" Todd pleaded after a further silence.  
"I fell asleep." Billy confessed." I'm sure it couldn't have been for long!" he added urgently. "And I'm so sorry. It won't happen again. I promise! Please don't shout at me!"  
" I don't understand." Todd said. "You fell asleep. So?"  
"No, no you don't understand!"  
"No. I don't. That's what I just said. Why is that so bad?"  
Billy finally looked Todd in the eyes as he welled up once more and moved right away from him.  
It was at this point that the door bell rang. Todd totally confused went to answer it and found Iris and Joyce with the children.  
"Hi " he said." Come on in." Todd immediately went back to the kitchen where once again Billy had his head in his hands. Billy's mothers followed Todd into the room. Todd sat down.  
" I'll make you a brew in a minute" he said " but I'm trying to find out what this is all about."  
Iris immediately went over to Billy and called his name.  
Billy threw his arms around Iris's waist and the tears began again. Iris put her arms around him and rocked him gently.  
" Come on love " she said." This is not your fault."  
"Please tell me what this is all about!" Todd pleaded. " I'm worried sick. All he keeps saying is that he's sorry and he fell asleep and I'll be ashamed of him. What the hell has happened?"  
"Can I tell him Billy?" Iris asked and Billy nodded, still buried in his mum's arms.  
" He was exhausted Todd. He was in the vestry trying to work, looking after the two children at the same time . When I got there, he had his head on the desk and was fast asleep. Evie was playing with her toys and Kye was in his carrier waving his arms and legs around moaning to himself. He is devastated because he was in charge of the children and he fell asleep That's what this is all about. So he had a cup of tea and fed Kye and then we tidied up and locked the church. Joyce met me and we took the children and Billy set off home to go to bed."  
"He was sound asleep when i got in. " Todd said before gasping and leaping up to stir the tea and then returning to the table.  
" Oh. Sorry. I'll make your tea." he said and went back to the kettle, grabbing two mugs. There was silence as he made the tea and returned to the table with them.  
" I knew he was tired " Todd said." I should have insisted on having them today or asking my mum. She's offered to have them. Kye is so restless at night that he isn't sleeping. We've been taking turns to do the night duty, but I don't think he had any sleep at all last night I've a feeling he had just got into bed when I got up for work, but he still got up with me and made breakfast for us all. Todd cradled Billy's head.  
"Bill I'm sorry. I didn't stop to realise what a state you were in."  
Iris moved back from Billy and sat at the other end of the table, grabbing her mug of tea. Billy hugged Todd who in return wrapped his arms around him, his cheek resting on his head.  
"Let's give Evie her bath and get her to bed, Iris." Joyce suggested. She left the table and went in to the sitting room where Evie was happily playing with her toys, while Iris finished her tea. Todd sat down and continued to support his shattered husband,.  
As soon as Billy had calmed down, Todd called his mum who willingly agreed to come up and spend the night with Kye  
Iris and Joyce bathed Evie and read her some bed time stories before turning out her light and saying goodbye to Todd and Billy, assuring them that they would be picking up the children after lunch the next day and no arguments. They met Eileen on the doorstep as they were leaving. She was just in time to be shown how to do Kye's feed, allowing the boys to eat their dinner.  
Todd brought the moses basket down in to the sitting room and made sure that his mum had everything she needed, including a mug of tea and the TV remote. Eileen settled herself in the armchair with a wide awake Kye and although it was only 8 30, Todd and Billy went to bed. They cuddled in together as each apologised once again to the other for the situation which had occurred that day, assuring each other that it wouldn't happen again and in minutes, they were asleep.


	3. Two dad families are fine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean deals with his anxiety over reactions to same sex parenting

"Have you remembered that it's the school meeting for Emily tomorrow?" Scott asked Sean as they sat either end of their sofa, feet closely linked.  
Sean's face changed as he continued to watch the television. He had remembered. How could he possibly forget! Sean and school had never got on. At best he gathered some praise in the art room but everywhere else he was generally considered a waste of space. He didn't have any real friends either. He tended to irritate most people it seemed. School definitely did not bring forward one positive thought.  
"Sean?" Scott called.  
"Er yes. I hadn't forgotten." he replied.  
"We do want to give a good impression after all, don't we." Scott added.  
"Of course" Sean agreed.  
He actually wondered how his presence might in any way add to a good impression. He would probably either fidget or glare the whole time he was there, possibly even both!  
As well as all his negative childhood memories, Sean also had concerns about how the staff might receive Emily's family background. There probably weren't any other kids in the whole school with two dads and no mum. What might they think about that? None of their business, no, but even so, he wouldn't want that held against Emily and her time at the school.  
Scott realised that Sean was deep in thought. Was it related to the conversation about the school visit? He couldn't think why it should be. Scott loved school. He was always very keen to learn. He loved languages and did quite well in three of them. He was also mad on computers, of course, and they became his career. That reminded him that he had an assignment due in a few days. He must also check on how Sean was doing with his course. He had a feeling that it had been put on hold since Euan's arrival. They had been so lucky with Euan. He was a dream of a baby. They hardly knew he was there at night. He had now slept through two nights and they were hoping for a third tonight. He remembered how hard Todd and Billy were struggling with Kye, although there was slight improvement.

Scott became aware that Sean wasn't as engrossed in one of his favourite programmes as usual. He wondered if this linked to the mention of the school visit once again, but he couldn't think why it should bother him.  
"Sean" Scott began, "Is everything OK?"  
"What? Oh yeah. Yeah, I'm fine ta" Sean said, trying to look engrossed in the programme.  
" I er was wondering if you were OK with the school visit. " Scott added.  
" Yes. It's all fine." Sean said, not turning from the television.  
Scott nodded and decided he should say no more, so returned to searching on his iPad.

The next morning, Scott was sitting drinking tea with Eileen.  
"There's definitely something up but I don't know what it is " Scott told her." He won't tell me."  
"And you think it's to do with the school visit." Eileen added.  
"That's what seemed to cause the change but why would that be a problem? He usually likes talking about Emmie. That's all it is really. Nothing to worry about "  
" If I get chance, I will ask him." Eileen said, " but I presume he will be leaving work early for it."  
" Well yes, I suppose so. He doesn't have to go if he doesn't want to. I just thought he would want to be included."  
There was a murmur on the baby alarm upstairs.  
Scott swallowed the last of his tea and stood up.  
" That's my call!" he said. " But if you do get the chance to talk to Sean....."  
"I will see what I can do." Eileen smiled, as Scott nipped upstairs. 

 

Eileen had just returned from work when a whirlwind flew through the front door. Sean stuck his head round the corner.  
" Hi mum," he said. "Can't stop. I'm running late. Meant to be at school by now but there was a last minute crisis at work."  
" Sean. " Eileen stopped him." You are OK with going to school then? Only Scott was a bit worried you had a problem with it."  
"Oh er no. No, no problem. I'll just go and change and get going. Could you text Scott for me and say I will be there as soon as? Please? "  
" Course I will." Eileen agreed and picked up her phone. 

Emily was at the table eating her meal and Sean was sitting with her. Scott was feeding Euan on the sofa.  
"So what did you think of big school then? " Sean asked Emily.  
" It was good." Emily shared."I knew some people from pre school."  
"Did you meet anyone new? " Sean asked.  
" Yes. A girl called Honey." Emily informed.  
"Was she nice?" Sean asked.  
" Hmmm she was OK." Emily told him." She asked me where my mummy was. I told her I had two daddies. She thought that was strange."  
Sean put his cutlery down. "How about you?" he asked. "Do you think it's strange?"  
Scott looked up at Sean. Emily shrugged.  
"No. Why should I?" she asked. "Can I have some pudding please?"  
"Help yourself to a jelly in the cupboard. " Scott said and Emily went off to find one.  
Sean looked over at Scott who was raising his eyebrows to him. Sean frowned at him, unsure of the reason for the look. Emily returned with a small pot of jelly and a spoon, plonking herself down on the sofa beside Scott and Euan.  
"When you've finished that, I will run your bath." Sean said. "It's getting late."  
"Ok." Emily replied continuing to eat her way through her jelly. 

"All quiet on the western front. " Scott said, entering the room." He's gone off like a light. We are so lucky with him."  
"We are indeed. "Sean agreed and went to get up." I'll make you a brew."he said.  
"No don't worry. I'll make it." came the reply. "And then I think we need a little chat."

Scott sat down in his usual seat on the sofa.  
" Come and sit with me."Scott said, opening his arms.  
"Oh my!" Sean said. "This is new! What have I done to deserve this?"  
He sat down between Scott's legs and Scott wrapped his arms around him.  
"I just feel that you need a bit of love." Scott explained. "but I'm not sure why."  
"Oh don't take any notice of me. "Sean said." I'm just a bit off at the moment."  
"I feel this is something to do with the school visit but I really can't see why." Scott said.  
Sean drew Scott's arm around closer and said nothing.  
"Thought so." said Scott. " Don't you like schools?"  
Sean lifted Scott's arm and drew it across his face.  
"Oh my love, I am so sorry. You should've said. I would've gone on my own." Scott felt genuinely concerned for his husband.  
"No!"Sean said, looking up. "I wanted to be there. I wanted to support my daughter."  
" So, was your school life that bad?" Scott asked gently. 

"It wasn't that good." Sean told him." I was useless at everything except art and I wasn't that brilliant at that. I hated everything else. Given half a chance I would've stayed home but me mam said she wouldn't be paying no fines on my behalf so she made sure I got there. I had no friends. I was different wasn't I and people knew it. No one wanted me as a friend. They found me annoying. I tried so hard not to be camp but that's who I am isn't it. I can't hide it to save my life."  
"Oh Sean. That's awful. I'm so sorry. I wish I'd been there."Scott said.  
"If you had you would have had nothing to do with me I promise you. You would have alienated yourself from everyone else is you had." Sean said.  
Scott was about to protest, but Sean stopped him and he thought better of insisting.  
"So was that why you didn't want to go today or is there more?" Scott asked after a pause. Sean stayed silent.  
"Oh Sean. What else then?"  
Sean took a deep breath.  
"I'm scared for Emily." Sean said softly.  
"In what way?" Scott asked.  
" I'm scared that people are going to judge her - and us." he explained.  
"Judge? Why?"Scott asked. " I don't get it. Sorry."  
"Straight away one of the children mentioned it to her." Sean said. "She told me so."  
"Mentioned what?" Scott asked, still confused.  
"About her mum! " Sean said." That she didn't have one but had two dads. The girl couldn't make it out."  
"Sean, look at me."Scott said, taking his arms down."Turn around!"  
Sean slowly sat up and turned to face Scott without making eye contact.  
"Emily will be fine with that." Scott said. "Don't worry about her. She will be fine, I promise you. Emily understands that she has no mum. I talked to her about it the other day."  
Sean looked at his husband.  
"You did? "he said." What did you say?"  
"I asked what she thought about her two dads and she told me. I pointed out that other children have one dad and a mum. She told me that she had everything she needed with her two dads. She didn't need a mum and anyway she has granny for anything female she needs - not that she quite said that bit that way. So don't worry. She adores you, Sean. She wouldn't swap you for any mum I promise you and she loves me too. There's nothing she would want to change. So get that right out of your head. The staff are not going to judge either, just in case you thought that too. As far as they are concerned, Emily is an ordinary member of the class. She is a happy well adjusted little girl who is well supported by a loving family. That's all there is to it."  
Sean grabbed Scott's hands.  
"Oh Scott. Are you absolutely sure?" Sean asked urgently.  
"I promise you. There's nothing for you to worry about. But in future, if you prefer it, I will do all the parents' evenings myself." Scott assured him.  
"No. I want to be there for Emily. I am interested in her progress and how she settles in at school. I want to help with her homework wherever I can. There must be something I can do while she's still young."  
"Of course there is."Scott told him." Reading is important and you can hear her read just as much as I can."  
There was a sound from the baby monitor in their bedroom. Sean went to get up, but Scott put a hand on his arm.  
"I'll go." he said. "You can do me a brew when I get back - and in future, if there's something wrong, please tell me. OK? We are meant to be partners. Partners share and support each other. Yes?"  
Sean smiled at Scott. "Ok" he said.  
"Promise?" Scott checked.  
"Promise."Sean said.  
Scott nodded and leaned in for a kiss, before going to the kitchen area to sort Euan ''s feed.


	4. Todd in the limelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd stresses over a competition

Todd cursed as he bent to pick up the mail and dropped the shop keys on the floor. He raised the shutters and headed off to cancel the alarm. Having turned on the lights, he switched on the kettle in the back room and placed a tea bag into two mugs.He began flicking through the envelopes in his hand. The usual rubbish, he thought to himself as his fingers drummed on the worktop waiting for the kettle to boil. He then went out to the shop counter with his mug and glanced at the notepad which had the jobs for the day on it. Suddenly something in the discarded pile of mail caught his eye. It was a flyer for a competition. He put down his mug and picked up the piece of paper.  
The shop door opened and in walked Tracy.  
"Morning." she said followed by a sigh. "What a morning! I hope you've had the kettle on. I'm desperate for a brew!"  
"Hmm kettle's just boiled. Tea bag and milk in the mug." Todd replied, still engrossed in the flyer.  
"Well come on then! Jump to it! What do you think I pay you for?" Tracy asked. "What's that you're so engrossed in anyway?" She snatched the paper off him and Todd with a huff went off to get her tea. She was still reading when he returned.  
"A competition eh?" she said. " Do you fancy entering?"  
"Me?" laughed Todd.  
"Yes. Why not? It would be brilliant publicity for the shop. We could both enter. You could go in the beginners class, trainees or whatever they call it."  
"Yeah right. What are you trying to do? Make me a laughing stock? " Todd laughed again until he saw Tracy looking at him thoughtfully. Todd stopped laughing.  
" Oh my God, you're serious!" he said.  
Tracy grinned. "Too right I am!," she said. "Oh come on Todd. It will be a laugh. Where's your sense of adventure?"  
"I never had one. Why do you think I work in a poxy flower shop?" Todd asked.  
Tracy studied the flyer more carefully. "What do we have to do!" she said.  
"Er a floral display?" Todd said.  
"Categories, Todd. What are the categories" she said " You create your own theme, it says. You choose what you use and give it a name. Wow! So much scope! How exciting! What will yours be about?"  
"Trace, I really don't think.... "  
" Start thinking of your theme, Todd. We will do separate entries, of course. Oh this is really great! Well spotted! There's a website. I'm going to log on and put in our applications"  
"But Trace..... " Todd sighed as Tracy disappeared into the back room to find her phone. 

Billy noted that Todd seemed a little distant at dinner that night. He was sitting at the table with Evie as they both ate their meal, whilst Billy fed Kye.  
" Daddy?" Evie called him but got no reaction."Daddy!" Evie tried again, tapping his hand.  
Todd blinked and then looked at Evie.  
"What's up Girlie? " Todd asked.  
"Are we bathing Kye tonight or just me?" she asked.  
Todd raised his eyebrows and looked over at Billy.  
"Up to you!" Billy told Todd. What do you want to do?"  
" Just me?" Evie suggested. "Please?"  
"I thought you liked helping to bath Kye. " Billy said  
" I do" Evie agreed, " but if it's just me I get longer!"  
Billy laughed. " Good thinking, Batman!" Billy said. "We will leave it to just you tonight"  
"Yey!" Evie said. "Are you coming with me, Daddy?" Evie asked but Todd was deep in thought again.  
"Todd!" Billy raised his voice a little. Todd jumped.  
'Sorry." Billy said. "Are you OK? You don't seem to be with us."  
"Oh. Yes. Sorry Evie. Let's clear the table and we will go up and run your bath."  
Todd stood up, collecting the plates and taking them to the sink. "Can you finish your juice and then bring over your mug, please."  
Todd swilled the dishes and left them on the draining board, rinsing Evie's mug as he received it.  
"Right then. Off we go!" he said to Evie who headed for the stairs. Todd rested a hand on Billy's shoulder, leaning in for a kiss, smoothing Kye's cheek as he continued his feed. He then caught up with Evie, who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Good girl" he greeted her. "Up you go then." 

Later that evening, Todd was as usual resting his head on Billy's chest as they sat on the sofa watching TV. Billy had his arms round Todd and Todd had one hand on Billy's arm and the other on his knee.  
"Bill, if you had to choose a theme for a floral display what would it be?" Todd asked thoughtfully.  
"A floral theme? I've no idea. You're the flower expert!"Billy replied.  
" But I'm not. That's just the point!" Todd said. " I'm nothing like an expert am I. Most of the time I don't even know what I'm doing!"  
"Ok" Billy said. "Has someone said you are?"  
"Well no, not really" Todd admitted, "But they may as well have done. She's only gone and entered us in a competition!" Todd clarified.  
"Who, you and her?" Billy grinned thinking it rather amusing.  
Todd moved so that he could see Billy's face.  
"Are you laughing at me?" he asked  
"Of course not." Billy replied. "Sounds like fun!"  
Todd sighed. " Well it might be if I had any idea how I might do this! Give me some words of wisdom, some inspiration. You're good at that"

Billy sighed.  
"Why are you getting so stressed about it? It's just a competition."  
"Oh yes so it is. It doesn't matter, does it. It doesn't matter if I make an absolute prick of myself - and in front of God knows who! "  
Todd got up from the sofa.  
" Where are you going?" Billy asked.  
"To the bog! " Todd said, leaving the room." The only place I can get some peace!"  
Billy frowned. "Well, you certainly got that wrong, Billy!" he said to himself. 

 

Todd was having morning tea with his mum.  
"Is everything OK love?"Eileen asked.  
"Fine ta. Why do you ask?" came the reply.  
"You seem a bit distracted. That's all." Eileen explained.  
Todd sighed.  
"There's this competition." Todd told her.  
"What sort of competition?" his mum enquired.  
"A florist one." Todd told her. "There was a flyer at the shop about it and I was reading it and it seemed interesting, until Tracy started reading it and decided to book us in. The two of us. Honestly mum. What do I know about arranging flowers?"  
"Probably a lot more than you think you do!"Eileen said. "You do spend all day working with the things. You must have picked up something."  
Todd sighed. "So what am I going to do?" he asked.  
"Just be yourself and do your best and you will be fine love." Eileen assured him.  
Todd finished his tea, kissed his mum's cheek and prepared to leave.  
"Well I wish I had your confidence, mum!" he said, heading towards the door. "I'll see you later."

Billy, Todd and Evie were sitting having their evening meal. Billy was chatting to Evie about her visit to the park with her two grandmas. Every now and then, Todd smiled in the right places but otherwise seemed to be off in his own thoughts. This was becoming a pattern these days. 

"Tell you what," Billy said to Evie, " It's the church summer fair next week end. Do you remember anything about them? You love them but you may have been a bit too young last year to remember anything about them."  
" Granny and grandma there. In a big field." Evie told her dad.  
"Yes!" Billy said excitedly. "You're right! You do remember! That's brilliant!" Evie beamed at him. "Well, this year now you're bigger, you can take part in things more. There are games to play and things to buy. It will be great if the weather is good. I must remind Uncle Scott. They always come. Emmie loves it too!"  
Billy took out his phone and sent a text to Scott straight away so he didn't forget.  
"Right." he said. "Would you like an ice cream?" He knew the answer, so gathered the dishes and collected three ice creams from the freezer. He smiled at the way Evie tucked in to the ice cream. They didn't have them regularly, so it was even more fun watching Evie tackle it. As she finished, there was a sound from the baby alarm.  
" I'll get that." Todd said. "You finish up here."  
Billy watched Todd leave the room before smiling at Evie. "Are you going to help me clear up?" he asked and helped her out of her bumper seat.

Sunday lunch time was always a family treat with the Grimshaw wider family. They all gathered at Eileen's for her lovely roast dinner and a general family catch up time. This week was no exception. It was a sunny day and everyone was in good spirits. There had been an incident at church where someone had brought a toddler and he insisted on wandering around the church all the time until he finally went to sleep, which happened to be in the sermon.  
"Just like the rest of us, then!" Todd teased.  
"Well thanks for that!" Billy had told him. "Do you realise how hard it is to give a sermon every week?"  
"Only joking mate!" Todd said." Yes, I do realise how hard it is. I have to put up with you locking yourself away for hours while you do it."  
" I do most of it when you aren't even there!" Billy said.  
Todd sighed. "Yes, I know you do. Bill, I was joking! I know it's hard work. I'm damn sure I couldn't do it! I wouldn't know where to start!"  
"So what's happening at the fair this year?" Scott asked, changing the subject.

"Lots!" Billy enthused. " Slideshows, stalls, bouncy castle, competitions...All good fun! You're all coming, aren't you!"  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Scott said. "It's a bit of fun and it's nice for all the family to go. Isn't it mum!"  
Eileen agreed. She always had a good catch up with Iris and Joyce, Billy's mums and she enjoyed watching the girls on the bouncy castle and chomping through a home made cake or two. This year they would be taking the babies for the first time too. She wondered what Billy's parishioners thought of it all. Luckily, no one had ever made any comments. Eileen wondered how much of that was down to Iris and Joyce.  
"Hey there are the children's competitions. The girls could both enter this year. Emily is old enough to enter by herself and Evie could have a bit of help." Billy informed.  
"What could they do?" Scott asked.  
"How about making some buns?" Billy suggested. "She would love that!"  
Emily had been listening very carefully.  
"Buns? Dada can I make buns? Please?" she asked.  
Scott laughed. "Serves me right for asking I suppose!" he said. "Yes ok Emms. You can make some buns. Uncle Billy had better make sure you win though! "  
"Only joking;" he added quickly.  
Emily looked from Scott to Billy trying to work that one out.  
"And what is Evie going to do?" Scott asked. Evie looked hopefully at her dad.  
"Oh. I don't know. Evie hasn't done a lot of baking, except with Granny. "Billy said  
"Is that the only competition?" Scott asked.  
"There's a colouring competition and the flower arrangement. " Billy offered  
"Flower arrangement?" Eileen joined in. "Well that would be perfect. Evie, Daddy could help you with that!"  
Evie rushed over to Todd, her hands on his knee.  
"Daddy?" Evie asked.  
"What?? You're joking;" Todd said in dismay.  
"That's a perfect idea!" Billy agreed "What could be better!"  
"Oooh yes!"Evie beamed at Todd.  
Todd sighed . "I don't believe this!" he said. "The whole world's against me!"  
Evie jumped up and down. Emily grabbed her hands and they jumped together.  
"We may win prizes Evie!" Emily shared.  
Sean looked at his watch.  
"Skype time, Scott!" he said, standing up and stretching."Come on Emily. Time to talk to your other family."  
Emily threw her arms around Evie's neck.  
"Byeeee" she said and proceeded to kiss her uncles before rushing out the door and up the stairs. She loved the weekly catch up with her other granny and auntie. Her dads laughing added their goodbyes and followed her up the stairs.  
"Time to go home then Evie." Billy said. "Say goodbye to granny "  
Todd stood up and checked on Kye asleep in the pram before kissing his mum and heading for the door. Billy fastened Evie's coat and hugged his mother in law before following his husband to the door.  
"Try to calm him down" Eileen said as Billy was leaving.  
Billy sighed. "I've been trying to do just that ever since the competition was first mentioned!" Billy said. " I hoped that helping Evie with the church one might take his mind off it a bit but I'm not that sure!"

 

Evie and Kye were both fast asleep and Billy and Todd were cuddled up as usual on the sofa. As it hadn't been talked about for a while, Billy decided to raise the issue of the flower show.

"How's your preparation going for the competition?" he asked.  
"How do you think?" Todd replied. " I'm surprised you brought it up as I'm supposed to be 'stress free'."  
"I thought maybe as it hadn't been mentioned that you had got your head round it" Billy said.  
"Nope" Todd said simply.  
"So what's the main problem? Which flowers to use, or...'  
"Bill, I haven't got as far as the flowers! I need a bloody theme!" Todd said, totally frustrated by the whole thing. "Come up with one of those and I stand a chance!"  
Billy's face took on think mode. After a moment, he said,  
"You need something you're passionate about. Something which is important in your life. Something you really care about."  
Todd raised his eyebrows. After a silent pause, Todd leapt off the sofa, smacked Billy with a huge noisy kiss and went to get pen and paper and his iPad .  
Billy watched in amazement as he returned to the sofa, beaming all over his face.  
"Er, did I say something helpful?" he asked.  
"You're a genius!" Todd said, shuffling back into his spot between Billy's legs.  
Billy peered over Todd's shoulder, but Todd immediately covered the screen.  
"Oh no!" he said. "You'll have to wait!"

The week end arrived of the church summer fair. Billy was out early to help organise the event. Sean had offered to help too whilst Scott took over Eileen's kitchen to create the buns Emily was going to enter into the under 5s baking competition. Euan slept peacefully in Eileen's sitting room to the background of her daytime TV. She showed less interest on a Saturday though as her favourites weren't shown at the week end.  
Up at Church House, Kye was also snoozing while Todd and Evie worked on her entry for the under 5s flower arrangement. Todd was determined it was going to be Evie's own work even if it was a total mess. 

The family agreed to meet at 1.45 at Church House so that they could walk up to the church. Scott pushed the pram with Euan propped up so that that he also could enjoy the sights. The tin of buns was in the shopping basket under the pram. Emily walked beside her granny holding her hand and also the handle of the pram. Evie was sitting on the doorstep when they reached Church House, shouting in through the door to her daddy that they had arrived. Todd was soon behind her with Kye's pram and Evie urgently reminded him to be careful coming over the step because her creation was riding under the pram. 

The church used a local field for the summer fair. The owner kindly donated it for the day. There were stalls and sideshows, bunting and flags, all showing that this was the event of the year.

The committee arranged for a burger van to come for the day and also an ice cream seller. Their attempts at hot refreshments in the past left a lot to be desired and they had big issues with keeping ice cream frozen, so they admitted defeat on both and laid both on now as a service, although they did charge the owners a few pennies for parking on the field. They both did all right out of their sales to make up for it, however.  
The family sampled from both vans during their stay and considered both very tasty. The girls had a lovely day after submitting their entries into their respective competition. They loved the bouncy castle and they both had a go at the coconut shy. Both Sean and Todd won coconuts so they were pleased with themselves. They all went in to the tea tent where Evie's grandmas were. Everyone enjoyed a drink, especially Eileen who felt she hadn't tasted tea in absolutely hours!.  
At 5 o'clock , everyone gathered in the big tent for the prize draw and the results of the competitions.  
There was a bouncing baby competition but neither families felt inclined to enter their sons in that. The local butcher won the knobbly knees and the winner of the glamorous granny really didn't look old enough to qualify! The winning participants of the colouring competition had made great effort. Neither Emily nor Evie got into the runnings on that, but they were thrilled to find that Emily had won first prize with her plate of buns and Evie also received first prize for her floral work of art. The grand raffle was drawn and Billy's mum Iris won a meal for two at a local restaurant, which delighted her and Scott won a bottle of brandy, causing him to ponder who he might give it to, as he couldn't stand the stuff!  
And so the summer church fair came to a close. Everyone praised the event saying it was the best yet, but they tended to say that every year. Maybe it was always true. No one was quite sure. Eileen and Sean took the children back to Church House while Todd and Scott stayed to help Billy with the clearing up, the worst part of the very long day. Eileen had put Evie to bed and Emily had fallen asleep in the armchair when the boys returned. Eileen was feeding Kye and Sean was feeding Euan. Scott, Todd and Billy flopped into the nearest chairs, totally exhausted.

Billy spotted Evie's floral arrangement displayed prominently on the book case . He smiled.  
"Hey," he said to Todd who was sitting beside him. "The next floral display in pride of place will be yours!"  
The thump he received caused him to grab his side.  
"Oww!" he said." That hurt!"  
"It was meant to!" Todd glared, followed by putting his hand on Billy's neck. " Did it hurt that much?"  
Billy grinned. " No, just kidding. Making the most of it!"  
Billy ducked as he saw another thump coming his way.  
" Mum, see how he treats me? " Billy said.  
Eileen laughed. " Poor you!" she said, before turning to Scott. "Are you all ready to go now? I'm ready for my bed. I'm so tired!"  
Scott stretched. " I can't be bothered to move!" he told her.  
"You can stay if you want." Billy said. "One bed and the sofa are available. Emmie has already booked the armchair."  
"Oh no. Thanks a lot but I think we should get home. Mum wants to get to her own bed." Scott replied .  
It was like setting a ship to sea, but finally everyone including sleepy Emily was ready to set off down the road. Billy offered to drive them but they insisted on walking and leaving him to relax after his hard day.  
Billy hugged Sean in thanks for all his efforts as he set off out the door with Euan and he kissed Eileen and Emily in turn as they followed Sean. Finally, he hugged Scott before putting his hand on his cheek.  
"You're a star" he told him before kissing him." We never spend time together any more. I miss you "  
"Me too" said Scott, turning to see Todd was right beside him.  
"Don't forget me!" Todd said. " Goodnight my lovely."  
Billy moved out to the door to wave to the family, leaving Scott with Todd.  
"Can I have a kiss too? I've not had one in ages." Todd said, "and I really could do with one. I'm so stressed, mate "  
Scott put his arms round Todd. "I'm always there for you. You know that.," he said. Todd closed his eyes as he moved in for a kiss. He put his hands on Scott's bum and drew him in close, rubbing himself against him.  
The kiss intensified and Todd was relieved to feel that Scott was responding.  
He broke the kiss and tried to catch his breath.  
"Stay." he said. "Stay the night with me. I need you."  
"Todd," Scott began.  
"Yes. Yes I know. You can't. I understand." Todd said, backing away a little.  
"I'm sorry. You know if things were different,...." Scott said.  
"You'd best catch up before you're missed." Todd said.  
"See you soon."  
He walked off into the sitting room.  
"Todd,....." Scott began, but with a sigh he called goodnight and left.  
Billy came in to the kitchen finding Todd sitting at the table.  
He put his hands on his shoulders.  
" I'm sorry love." he sighed. " I knew you were stressed but I didn't realise how much."  
"W-What d'you mean?"Todd asked.  
" You're desperate for Scott. You haven't been like this for ages. Have you."  
Todd slowly looked up at Billy, tears in his eyes.  
" I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to think like that. You know.. you know I love you, more than anything in the world...and I was joking with the thump. I didn't really mean to hurt you. You do know that don't you?"Todd said.  
Billy pulled Todd towards him as Todd threw his arms around him and sobbed. Billy rocked him silently, stroking his hair.  
Todd finally pulled away from Billy, sniffing loudly wiping his nose in his sleeve.  
" I thought I was over it. I really did. It shouldn't have happened. It's you I love, not Scott  
"It's the stress. " Billy told him. "It brings it out in you. That's all. "  
" Buy it shouldn't! I sooo wanted him. I was throwing myself at him, I would've had him there and then. But I never have had him. I truly haven't! How far back have I gone?" Todd sobbed.  
"I can't do anything right now"Billy said. "Why don't you go and have a shower and let it all out and when you're done, I'll be waiting here " Billy suggested.  
"What are you saying? That I should go in the shower and think about him and.... Bill no!!" Todd said, devastated.  
"It's what you need to do " Billy said." I really don't think the alternative of me asking Scott to pay a visit will do anyone any good, do you?"  
There was no reply  
Billy walked towards the kettle. " I'm going to make myself a brew while you sort yourself out." he said. "Take your time."  
"I love you Billy, so so much. " Todd said. " Please don't tell me to do this. It's betrayal."  
" I would prefer that than take you to our bed and know you were thinking of someone else all the time." Billy said. "That's betrayal!"  
Billy made his tea and went in to the sitting room turning on the TV.  
Todd felt sick and unclean from the inside out. He hated himself for what he had done to Billy. He rushed to the sink and threw up.  
Billy rushed out.  
" Oh my god Todd!" he said, rubbing his back  
"No, get off!" Todd said "Don't be nice to me. How could you be nice after this. You should hate me. I hate myself!"

Billy turned Todd round slowly and Todd sank into his arms.  
"I don't deserve you." he mumbled. " I really don't."  
There was a silent pause.  
"I don't know about you, but I'm shattered." Billy said." It's been a long, busy day. I want to go to bed. Can we do that please? Then you can tell me everything that's swirling around in that head of yours and I promise I will try to stay awake and listen."  
"Let's just go to bed." Todd said. " I don't want to talk about anything tonight. "  
"Well tomorrow is another day, isn't it." Billy said. "I'm going to make up Kye's bottle. You go on up to bed. I'll be there in a minute "  
Todd slowly made his way to the stairs while Billy thoughtfully made up Kye's milk. He checked on both children and then looked in to his own room to find Todd sound asleep. He smiled and got ready for bed.

 

Todd was up first next day. He fed Kye and made breakfast for Evie before making a mug of tea. He buttered a slice of toast for Evie before making his own. As it was Sunday, he knew Billy would be down soon. Evie was full of the day at the fair. She had had a wonderful time. Todd was pleased for her and especially for her achievement in the floral competition. As he looked at it once more, something suddenly dawned on him.  
" Evie," he said. "You know I have to do this special flower thing myself for a big competition " he said. Evie nodded. "Well, there was one bit I was stuck on. Now I know what's missing. I know just what I need, but it's a little piece from your display. If I take it, it will spoil your lovely display. "  
"But you need it for yours daddy." Evie said firmly. " I don't mind. You have it. "  
With tears in his eyes, Todd kissed and hugged his daughter.  
"I hope you will be pleased when you see it sweetheart, because you will know that you finished off the missing piece for me and you can tell everyone." Todd said.  
This was the scene Billy saw as he walked down the stairs.  
"Don't tell Dada" Todd whispered to Evie. " It's a surprise."

 

The day of the floral competition was the following Wednesday. The shop closed early and Tracy and Todd made their way to the venue. Only the exhibitors were allowed in early. Everyone else had to be there for 7pm.  
Evie felt really important as she put on her best dress and went out to the car with her Dada and granny, leaving baby Kye with his two grandmas. She had a secret no one else knew. There was something in her daddy's display which was all down to her and she was so proud.  
It was quite a grand affair. The press were covering the event and interviewed Tracy soon after they arrived. Todd was quite impressed that she had even included him in her chat. Her display was vibrant and eye catching. His on the other hand wasn't out of the ordinary, but he had worked so hard on it and had had so many headaches and nightmares at its expense. Just a couple more hours and it would be all over. What a relief that would be.

The evening was due to close with the judges awarding the prizes. There would be a personal gift for the person who had created the display and special recommendations for the establishment they were representing. There were different categories so more than one winner.  
As everyone gathered to hear the results, Todd checked out his family sitting together on the left hand side. He was amazed to see Evie sitting on her dada's lap bright eyed and bushy tailed even though it was way past her bed time. His heart then skipped a beat as he realised Scott was sitting with them. He had no idea that he was going to be there.  
The host of the event went through all the winners and their awards which were presented by the chief judge. He was over the moon because Tracy got a prize and an accolade for the shop in appreciation of her depth of flair and knowledge in her field. The last category was for most promising new comer. Todd had sat through it all and was now ready to pack up his exhibit and go off with his family, when he suddenly realised that everyone was clapping and cheering and looking at him.  
Oh my god ! He had been awarded the newcomer's prize and the host was asking him to explain his work, which apparently had caught the imagination of everyone in the room. The host held out the microphone to him. Todd shakily took it and began.  
" I spent forever trying to come up with a theme for my work" he said" and then my er partner gave me the inspiration I needed. My theme is the most precious things in my life. These small daisies represent my baby son , his newness and innocence and purity . These yellow roses represent my mum because she is always there for me. The oak leaves represent strength and wisdom and understanding. That sums up my husband. The rock also represents him. I was really stuck on what I could use to represent my daughter, but last week end, she wanted to make a floral display for the church fair and right in the middle of her display was a dandelion . I had smiled to myself when I watched her place it right in the centre of her display. Just a weed of no particular consequence was the centre piece of her display and I thought that was so typical of my big hearted little girl, to take something no one else would look twice at and made it feel grand and important, the centre piece. Then I looked again at the wildness and the vibrance of that dandelion and I knew that was what I needed to finish off my display and represent my daughter, because I'm no one special, but she makes me feel grand and important and the centre of her universe - along with the rest of her family of course. So that's how my display came about.  
The resonance of the cheers and clapping almost brought the house down. With an ok from her dad Evie rushed out to be with Todd who lifted her up for all to see, tears falling down his cheeks. Every one in the room was now standing and applauding. Evie worriedly looked at her daddy's face and tried to wipe away the tears  
"Are you sad daddy?" she asked him.  
"No darling. I have never felt happier. See? I told you you were important to my display;"  
Evie threw her arms around Todd's neck until the photographer asked her to face the camera .  
With the spotlight removed, Todd went back to his family and kissed them all. Each in turn told him how proud they were of him and how moving it all was .  
When Todd got to Scott, he gave him a big hug.  
"I'm sorry about the other night." Scott said quietly.  
" No;" Todd stopped him. "It's me that's sorry, for putting you in that position. I was just so het up about all this that I just needed you. But God did I regret it after you'd gone. I was physically sick."  
"Oh Todd," Scott felt Todd's pain.  
"By the way, I don't know if you noticed the small white rosebud? I don't need to tell you why that's there." Todd kissed Scott"s cheek before turning back to Tracy who was calling him. 

Todd couldn't believe that he won the newcomer's award . It did wonders for his self esteem which an onlooker might feel was definitely not in need of boosting, but that wasn't the real Todd. The business did really well that night with both of their achievements . They received individual cash prizes but the business got a double whack of free publicity. Tracy took her display back to the shop along with her certificate but she was happy for Todd to take his home and allow it to have pride of place there. As for Evie, she was so proud of her dad and of her special contribution, that she often went to stare at the display, until it became rather the worse for wear and had to be thrown out. She did, however, have a photo of it taken by her dad so that she could remember the occasion for ever.


	5. An unwelcome blast from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily's mother vowed she wanted nothing to do with her and handed her over to her father, but now she seems to have changed her mind.

It was Sunday afternoon at number 11, Coronation Street. The family had enjoyed their regular roast dinner cooked by Eileen and shared all the news of the past week. Billy and Todd and their two children had just left to return to Church House for a quiet afternoon. Eileen had made herself comfortable in her favourite armchair and had decided to treat herself to a glass of wine. The TV was on, but she wasn't watching it. Instead she was picking out interesting snippets in the Sunday paper. The sun was shining and the birds were singing and all was right with the world. In a while Eileen would probably have forty winks.  
In the upstairs sitting room, Scott and Sean were sitting at the table . Sean had Euan in his arms and Emily was leaning over Scott's shoulder. Scott had the iPad perched on the table waiting for his mum and sister to be ready for their weekly Skype chat. Everyone looked forward to their little catch up and it enabled Scott's family to keep up with how fast Emily was growing. Scott got the message that they were ready at the other end, so he rang them.  
They each shared their events of the week with Emily going first before she disappeared into her bedroom to play. Scott felt on this occasion that something seemed not quite right with his mum. It was as if she had something on her mind which she needed to share but really didn't want to. Finally Scott could stand it no longer.  
"Mum," he said. " Is everything ok?"  
"Yes dear. I'm fine." his mum replied. " Why do you ask? Don't I look ok?"

"Well yes, but I get the feeling that there's something you're not telling me." Scott said.  
His mum and his sister Jess looked at each other and then back to the camera.  
"I knew it!" Scott said. " I knew there was something."  
He waited.  
"Come on then. What is it?" he asked.  
"Did you want me to leave? Is it private?" Sean asked.  
"No! " came a duet from the other end.  
"You need to hear this too." Scott's mum said.  
She studied her hands for a while as Jess looked at her expectantly.  
Then she sighed. "There's no easy way to say this." she said. " Carly has been here."  
This was the last thing Scott had expected to hear. In fact, it hadn't made his list of possibilities.  
"W-What?" Scott said, wanting to check he had heard correctly.  
"Emmie's mum." Sean stated.  
" Yes." Scott's mum said quietly.  
"Well what did she want?" Scott asked her.

"She has decided she wants to see her daughter." Marilyn told him.  
"A few years too late comes to mind!" Sean stated. " What is she thinking? She hasn't wanted to know anything about her and now she does?"  
"What exactly did she say?" Scott asked calmly.  
"Did she just appear on the door step?' Sean asked.  
"Yes " Marilyn replied. " I opened the door and there she was."  
"I can't believe it, cheeky mare!" Sean said . " How dare she! She can't do this! She just can't walk back into Emmie's life as though nothing had happened. How bloody dare she!!" Sean got up with a scrape of the chair which made Kye jump and left the room.  
"I wasn't expecting that. " Marilyn said softly .  
"He loves his daughter, mum. He has just been through hell and back because he feared that staff and children at the new school would judge Emmie by her family. He took some convincing that they don't worry about the fact that she had two dads because they will know she comes from a loving supportive family. If Carly wants a part in Emmie's life how will that work out. How will it affect us? As a family."  
"So she came to the front door and asked for me?"  
Scott wanted information.  
"She told me that she had decided that she's at a stage in her life where she is able to cope with having a daughter around. She thought you would still live here with me "  
"So you told her I didn't. Then she asked where I was I suppose." Scott said.  
" I said that you left here long ago and made a new life for yourself. I know I said you were up north but I honestly don't know if I mentioned Weatherfield. "  
Scott looked down at Kye to gather his thoughts.  
" So we have to un tell Emmie that she has two dads and no mum. We now have to tell her to watch out for all strangers she meets as one of them is likely to be her mother."  
"I'm so sorry love." Marilyn said tearfully.  
" Mum, this is not your fault. In any way. " Scott said.  
"I shouldn't have told her where you are! But she took me by surprise. She's the last person I expected to be on my door step."  
"Of course she was." Scott said."Mum, don't worry about this. Really. It will be ok. We will have to sort it out." Scott said. He paused before continuing. " I'm going to have to go now I'm afraid. Lovely talking to you as always. "  
" Oh Scott. Please don't go like this." Marilyn said." Oh what a horrible day!" Tears began to fall as Jess put her arm round her mum.  
"Mum, don't be upset. Thank you for the warning. Now we can be prepared just in case she arrives."  
"But all the upset that will cause to all of you, including Sean. "Marilyn said softly." It's just so bad "  
"Whatever it does, it won't be your fault . You have given us a head start, so thank you. Have a good week and we will speak to you as usual next Sunday."  
Marilyn looked at her son and nodded.  
"Bye love" she replied. Jess waved. Scott waved back and then turned off his iPad. He pondered for a moment before standing and making his way to the bedroom to put Euan into his moses basket. He wasn't at all surprised to find Sean curled up in bed, facing away from him. It was his way of coping with stress.  
He settled Euan and then went to check on Emily who was playing happily in her bedroom. He then returned to his own room.

Scott lay on his back on the bed.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, but got no reply.  
"So what do you want to do ? Just ignore it and hope it will go away?"  
Still no comment.  
"And when she comes and knocks on the front door, what will you say to Emmie?"  
"By the way Emmie. You know we said you don't have a mum like all the rest? Well guess what, we lied. Do you know how I know it's a lie? Because here she is!"  
With a sigh, Sean turned on to his back.  
He still said nothing.  
Scott waited.  
"Talk to me, Sean. Please!" he said.  
"I can't." Sean replied.  
"I want to talk to you about what we are going to do." Scott said .  
Sean sat up and scrambled over Scott.  
" What are you doing?" Scott asked ." Where are you going?"  
"Out!" Sean said. " To clear my head!"  
Scott heard Sean clump down the stairs and the front door slammed. He sat up on the bed, head in hands. Not only did he have a major problem on his hands, but he also had Sean to deal with. He got up and checked that Euan was still asleep and then peeped around Emily's door. She had an amazing imagination. The hours she spent amusing herself with her toys was incredible. He nipped downstairs and looked in to see what Eileen was up to. She was always a solid source of wisdom in times of trouble.  
Eileen had a new hobby. Years ago, when her boys were young, she had taken up knitting. She had actually made a jumper for each of them and was really proud of her achievement. She was sitting one evening feeling bored because there was nothing she wanted to watch on TV. Something suggested that she should search for her knitting needles. To her surprise, the first cupboard she looked in produced exactly what she was searching for. She even found a bag of wool and a few patterns.This was how Scott found her, deeply engrossed in counting stitches. She never heard him coming down the stairs so he knew for sure she would have no idea he was there. He walked over to the sofa and sat down.  
"Mum,". he said softly so as not to make her jump.  
Eileen got the feeling she had heard something. She looked up and saw Scott, sighed and put the knitting down.  
"If you're too busy I'll go." Scott said.  
" Of course I'm not too busy " Eileen smiled at him. "I'm never too busy for you." Scott smiled back at her." I heard Sean go out" she added.  
Scott nodded.  
"Had words?" she asked.  
"No. No words at all. He won't speak to me." Scott said sadly.  
"Oh right" Eileen said, wondering what might have caused that.  
Scott put his head in his hands again.  
"So what's it all about ?" she asked." I thought everything was fine when you left here."  
"It was." Scott said through his hands.  
"Anything I can help with?" she asked.  
" I hope so" Scott said, removing his hands. "We have a big problem."  
" What's it about?" Eileen asked."Tell you what, I'll make you a nice mug of tea and then you can fire away"  
She went to the kitchen and after a while, returned with two mugs. Scott was anxiously studying his fingers .  
"Right" Eileen said. " Tell me what's going on."  
Scott took a deep breath and told Eileen about his mum's Skype message. Eileen received it with shock and sympathy.

"So she may know you are in Weatherfield." Eileen said.  
Scott nodded." Do you think she may come searching for you?" Eileen asked next.  
"I would think there's a strong possibility." Scott said." So what am I telling Emily? That she had a mum after all, but she has never wanted anything to do with her? Then if she doesn't come, I would have told her all that for nothing."  
"But how would you introduce her to Emmie for the first time if she didn't even know she existed?" Eileen said.  
"Exactly." Scott agreed. " Sean and I have just dealt with all the really big issues on this.- that school are not going to take it out on Emmie that she had two dads and no mum. They won't judge her or us, because they will see that she has a loving supportive family and that's what they're looking for."  
" Sean with the issues on gay parents. Eileen said.'  
Scott nodded.  
"So that's why he's gone off on one." Eileen concluded.  
" I don't know what to do, mum. I don't know how or what to tell Emmie. It will confuse the hell out of her only a week after the ' no mum ' talk. All that and Carly may change her mind. She may not even bother to come and find her when it comes to it. Then on top of all that, I have Sean to sort out."  
Eileen thought for a moment. " You don't want a situation where she appears on our doorstop and you have to explain there and then who she is. But on the other hand, Emmie is really happy with her family and it seems a shame to disrupt everything just for a ' maybe' visit. "  
Scott sighed." Carly is impulsive. She would just get on a train and start looking if that's what she thinks she wants to do. It wouldn't occur to her to try to find a phone number."  
" You think she's going to come. Unannounced." Eileen said.  
"Yes I do" Scott said. " I can't chance it, can I. I'm going to have to tell Emmie"  
Eileen sighed. " Oh Scott " she said.  
"And then the next thing is, I would want Sean to be there with me to tell her, but is that going to work?"

 

Sean walked for a while and then sat on the bench at the end of the street. He didn't know what to think about this situation. He had never met Carly, but already he had a very strong dislike for her. How could she unsettle a whole family just because she fancied a catch up with the daughter she totally gave up on over four years ago.  
Emily was so settled with her family. All this about her not having a mum like everyone else, but having two dads instead and she was completely ok with that . Now she would have to hear the story of how actually she has had a mummy all the time, but she disowned her. How could you tell a little girl that?  
Sean felt like stamping his feet. He couldn't get the anger out of his head. He shivered. The sun had gone and there was a chill in the air . He should go home but he just couldn't face it. He guessed Scott would be with Eileen. That's the direction he always took when there was trouble. He wasn't complaining about that in any way. He was relieved that Scott had that relationship with Eileen. He loved her lots, but unfortunately he wasn't that close to her. He felt he needed someone to help him calm down and get his head around what needed to happen next.  
Suddenly, Sean found himself walking up the street. There was only one person who understood him enough to help him to cope with this. He was heading towards Church House. He needed to talk to Billy.

It was Todd who opened the door to Sean as he walked up to Church House.  
"Hello" he said brightly.  
"Er hello." said Sean. " I er was wondering if Billy was free."  
"Come in." Todd said, heading in towards the sitting room. " Billy, Sean's here to see you."he said.  
Billy was sitting on the sofa playing with Kye who was laughing and giggling as his Dada tickled him and made funny faces.  
" Hello Sean. You ok?" Billy said.  
Sean was hovering between the armchair and the sofa, looking rather agitated.  
"I was hoping to have a word," Sean said, " but if you're busy,..."  
Todd came forward to take Kye off Billy.  
"Why don't I get Kye's stuff for bed" he said. "Come on little fella." He took Kye from Billy and headed towards the stairs.  
"How can I help?" Billy asked, looking up at Sean.  
I-i er em ....."  
Billy suddenly realised that there was a real problem. He jumped up and put his hand on Sean's arm.  
"What's happened?" he asked. "God Sean. You're..you're shaking." C-Come in the study! It's nice and quiet in there. "  
Billy took Sean's arm and started walking towards the study. Sean followed him.  
"Take a seat." Billy said, holding the door.  
Sean sat on the leather sofa, still very agitated, entwining his fingers.  
Billy sat beside him.  
"So, is Scott ok?" There was a nod. " Mum? The kids?" Sean wasn't volunteering anything. "Sean ..."  
Sean stood up.  
" I - I

"Why don't I make us a brew. Hmm? ...You ...you just wait here a minute...and... Hmmmn. Won't be a mo."  
Billy went back through to the sitting room where he found Todd kneeling on the floor changing Kye who was kicking happily .  
"Hey, come on matey. I am trying to get you changed." he said to Kye, laughing. " You're meant to keep still for me like a good little boy. You're a monster. That's what you are!" Todd started tickling Kye, who squealed with laughter

Todd looked up as Billy walked through.  
"Oh. You're back . Everything ok?" he asked.  
"No. No it's not. I've never seen him like this." Billy said anxiously  
"So what's happened?" Todd asked.  
" I have no idea. He hasn't said. I'm just going to make a brew to try to calm him down." he said going through to the kitchen." Shall I make you one?"  
"Er no. No, I'll make one in a bit. "Todd said. " I'll get Kye ready and give him his bottle and then I'll wait for you to put him to bed "  
" Don't worry about me,"Billy said. "I've a feeling this is going to be a long night."  
"Do you- do you think it's anything to do with Scott,?" Todd asked quietly.  
Billy returned with two mugs of tea.  
"I really haven't a clue. I asked if Scott was ok and he nodded and the same with your mum, so I don't think it's them." Billy told him. "Tell you what, in a minute, could you text Scott? Tell him he's here? I have a feeling he may not know where he is ."  
"Sure" Todd replied  
"Cheers" said billy, turning back to smile at Todd before returning to the study.

Sean was now pacing up and down as Billy returned with the tea.  
"Come and drink your tea." Billy suggested, sitting back down on the sofa and offering Sean a mug.  
Sean sat down and took the mug, taking a sip straight away. Billy also drank his tea. There was silence in the room as Sean drank. Billy hoped it would have a calming effect on him. He finished the tea and put the mug on the floor. Sadly there had been no calming effect. Billy decided he must have been thirsty.  
Billy noted Sean grinding his teeth. He started to bang his fist on his knee.  
"Sean, seriously, I want to know what's going on. You wanted someone to listen. I'm listening. But you aren't saying anything.", Billy said.  
Sean thrust his fists into his eyes. Taking his hands away, his eyes remained closed. He screwed them up tightly as a tear fell.  
"I want to help - if I can" Billy said" but you aren't telling me what's wrong. "  
"I don't know what to do." Sean muttered. " I'm soo mad."  
"What has made you mad - or who?" Billy enquired.  
"Scott's ex" Sean finally shared.  
" Emmie's mum? I didn't know she was around." Billy said.  
"She wasn't. That's the whole point !" Sean said. 'She has wanted nothing to do with Emily since she was a few months old. Now it suits her to have a daughter, so she went to Scott's mum's to find her"  
"Does she know you live here?" Billy asked.  
" Scott's mum isn't sure. She can't remember what she said. She was so shocked to see her on the doorstep."  
" I'm sure " Billy nodded .  
", I - I've just got over a major issue about gay parents. You probably know that", Sean said.  
"Er yes, it was mentioned. Sorry. " Billy admitted.  
"I don't mind you knowing."Sean said." I was just afraid that the school would judge us and take it out on Emmie." Sean told Billy, who nodded in understanding. " "I'm sure they won't. "Billy said. "Emily is a very well adjusted little girl."  
Sean nodded. " Scott talked to Emmie and she was quite happy that she had two dads and no mum. She didn't feel that it was strange." he shared. " But now, her mother is threatening to come on the scene. It's going to totally unbalance everything. She has no idea that her mother exists , because up til now, she hasn't really. If she doesn't come and visit, every thing will be as it was, but if she does come, Emily needs to know who she is and where she has been all her life. But explaining all that for no reason,because she doesn't even come, is such a horrendous thing to have to do to her. It will probably be Scott who will tell her, but I will have to be there to help pick up the pieces. I don't know how to cope with that. I won't know what to say. I can't believe this selfish bitch might come and wreck our lives.! I just can't get my head around it. Help me Billy. Tell me what I should think. Tell me what I should say. Because at the moment, I just can't handle it. I'm letting Scott down when he needs me most."  
As Billy was desperately trying to find the right words to say, there was a quiet knock on the door.  
Todd, holding Kye, poked his head round.  
"Hi." he said. " There's someone here to see Sean if it's appropriate."  
He opened the door wider to reveal Scott.  
He came in and put his hand round Sean's head.  
"Sean." he said."I've been so worried about you. I didn't know where you were."  
Sean got up and threw his arms round Scott, who hugged him back.  
"Scott, I've so let you down. I'm sorry. I walked out when you needed me most." Sean said tearfully.  
" Don't worry about that. I've got you back safely." Scott said. " I've been worried sick about you."  
" I'm sorry again."Sean said." I don't know how you put up with me. I'm useless to you '  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Scott said " Of course you aren't. I just need your support to think through all this and know how we should play it."  
"I'm out of my depths, Scott.Totally out of my depths. "Sean admitted.  
"As am I" Scott said."I have no idea what comes next. But I would like to sit down with you-and with mum to come up with a strategy."  
Sean nodded. "Are we ok with that?" Scott asked.  
"We are. Thank you for being so patient with me."Sean said and kissed Scott.  
"Can we go home now? Please !"Scott asked ." I'm ready for bed. ",  
"Me too " Sean said, giving him another kiss.  
He turned round to Billy.  
"Thank you for being there" he said to him.  
"I didn't even get to say anything!" Billy commented.  
" But you didn't have to." Sean said. He went to hug Billy, who gave him a kiss on the cheek instead.  
Sean turned and kissed Todd, also on the cheek and smoothed his cheek with one finger, before passing Scott into the hall way. Scott came in and hugged and kissed Billy  
"Thanks for looking after him."he said.  
"My pleasure "Billy replied. "Take care now."  
Scott hugged Todd lovingly and they shared a kiss before he joined Sean, putting his arm round his waist.  
"Let's get you home " he said and they walked to the front door. Billy followed them and waved when they were partway down the road.  
'Phew!" he said." That's a tough one!"  
"Why don't you put Kye to bed while I make the hot chocolate" Todd said, handing over his sleeping son. "Then you can tell me all about it- if you're allowed to."  
" I'm sure they won't mind" Billy said, heading upstairs, while Todd set off to make their traditional bedtime drink.


	6. A magical marriage has a sting in the tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two grandmas tie the knot but posting the photographs on Facebook had an unexpected consequence.

There was great excitement in number 11Coronation Street as Saturday morning evolved. Everything was calm and peaceful until the mail came. It was Sean who went out to collect it, bringing some letters in to Eileen and taking two upstairs for himself and Scott and one for Emily. Emily had never had post before except on her birthday from her granny and auntie in Kent. Sean was intrigued as to what is might be.  
Scott and Emily were at the table having breakfast with Euan in his bouncy chair beside Scott.  
"Emmie" Sean said. " Look! You've got a letter!"  
He passed it to her and her dads watched intently to find out what was in it. Emily took out a card and as she opened it, a letter fell out. She passed the letter to Scott and showed Sean the card. Sean studied the front and became even more curious.  
"What does it say inside?" he asked, so she opened it.  
Meanwhile, Scott was excitedly reading the letter.  
"That says Emily!" Emmie said, pointing to the only word she recognised.  
"It does indeed." Sean agreed. " Shall I see what else it says?"  
He glanced at Scott who looked extremely excited and he frowned. He took the card from Emmie.  
"It says, " he began, and then his eyes widened as he read the rest of the message. He gasped and looked at Scott who was still grinning excitedly.  
"What daddy? What does it say?" Emmie asked.  
" It says, " Sean said dramatically." Dear Emmie, Grandma Jo and I are getting married soon and we would love you to come to our wedding. Lots of love, Grandma. 

Grandma wasn't actually Emmie's grandma. She was grandma to her cousin Evie, but Emmie had always called her grandma too, which Iris had really loved. Grandma had lived with her best friend Joyce for years, but only recently had they admitted to each other that they they were actually more than just friends. This was news to everyone. Emmie was really pleased when Sean explained more about weddings. Emmie had never really been to one, as she was little more than a baby when her dads and her uncles got married, so she didn't know what it involved. She clapped her hands when Sean explained that grandma and grandma Jo loved each other so much that they wanted to make special promises to each other to be together forever.  
"Do you want to know what the letter says?" Scott asked. Emily nodded.  
" It says, Dear Emmie, when grandma and I get married, we would be really pleased if you would be a bridesmaid. Lots of love, Grandma Jo.  
Emily looked from one dad to the other and realised how excited they were, so being a bridesmaid must be good. Scott explained that she would be very important at the wedding and she would have to have a special dress to wear. She may have to carry flowers too. Emily's eyes widened as it was all explained to her.  
" Can I tell granny?" she asked.  
" Take the letter and the card!" Sean suggested as Scott opened a letter addressed to himself and Sean.  
Emily gathered up her mail and went off downstairs calling out to her granny as she neared the bottom.  
"Guess what this is!" Scott said, holding up a card.  
"I think we're going to a wedding!" Sean said. " Ooh how exciting! Now what shall I wear?!"  
Scott laughed.  
"What?" Sean asked. He tutted." You're laughing at me again!" he said, as Scott leaned across the table for a kiss, before gathering up the cereal bowls. " Toast?' he asked.  
"Please." said Sean , obviously still considering what he might wear to the wedding. " I wonder what their colour scheme is going to be!"  
Scott chuckled to himself as he went to make the toast. 

 

Up at Church House, there was a similar story. Evie had received the invite and letter from her grandmothers too. Billy and Todd leapt up and hugged each other, delighted at the news.  
" I can't believe they're getting married. At last!"Billy grinned. " Oh it's so exciting!"  
"Did you know this was coming?" Todd asked.  
"Not at all. I saw mum yesterday and she never said a word!" Billy said. "Oh!" Billy grabbed Todd and started dancing. Todd laughed as he went along with his husband's excitement. Evie clasped her hands together as the joy radiated from her parents. She wasn't too sure what it was all about, but she definitely knew it was good!"

The big family shopping day was the event of the year! Billy and Todd both went into the shop with Iris and Eileen went with Joyce. The boys wanted co -ordinated shirts too and they wanted their sons to wear something special. As for the girls, well that was going to take forever!

There was a bridal shop that Eileen went to to get the girls' dresses last time, so they all went there. Iris and Joyce both agreed that although it was their first time, a full wedding dress would look ridiculous.  
Iris looked at an ivory suit with a long fairly straight skirt and a fitted jacket with beading. Billy and Todd were wowed by it. The assistant also complimented her on the look. She tried on both hat and veil but liked neither and neither did her companions. Iris had shoulder length white wavy hair which was always tied back. The assistant asked if she would be wearing it down for her day. The boys pleaded with her to unpin it as they had never seen it down. Billy had tears in his eyes.  
" Mum, you look beautiful!" he said emotionally. The assistant suggested gentle flowers in amongst the curls, which she demonstrated.  
"Oh yes! That's it, definitely!" Todd said. "Stunning!"  
Iris was overflowing with joy at the perfect look, deciding that this was definitely what she wanted. The assistant carefully packed everything up so that nothing could be seen.  
In another part of the shop a second assistant was busy with Joyce. Joyce fancied off white but other than that had no idea what she wanted. She steered herself away from the dresses because she had agreed that would not be appropriate, but she did want a full skirt. Joyce had put on a few pounds and didn't do fitted or straight in clothes any more. The assistant began her search. The one both Joyce and Eileen agreed on was a full skirt with a bodice with gentle scallops along the hem. There were pearls dotted in amongst a diamond stitched pattern on the bodice. Joyce pointed out that she had her mother's pearl necklace in a drawer at home which would match perfectly. Joyce had curly white hair which fell softly around her ears. What did she think she wanted on her head? They definitely refused a veil, but the assistant found a dainty off white hat studded with pearls. They weren't decided on this, so the assistant went off again. She returned with a fascinator which had pearls set into it. It seemed a perfect compliment to the outfit

Once the two brides were sorted, they returned to where Sean and Scott were attempting to entertain the children.

They were both relieved to see Billy returning and then Eileen from the other end of the shop. Both brides must be sorted . The next thought was to a colour scheme. The brides hadn't really got that far. They knew what they didn't want but not what they did want. They took the girls over to the bridesmaids section. It was Evie who drew their attention to it. A lovely full dress in mint with a pale peach sash. The ladies stopped in their tracks. Both assistants were now at their disposal and one looked for the dress sizes for the two girls while the other found mint shirts and peach ties. The girls tried on their dresses. They looked fantastic. The family were in raptures. They found tiny tiara type coronets which thrilled them. This day was going to be special for everyone!  
The assistant knew exactly where to look for Eileen's outfit. It was a peach dress. Eileen tried it on and Todd was very impressed . She totally refused anything on her head. The shopping spree successfully concluded, they all went to Burger King for lunch.  
Todd had been given the task of chief flower organiser. Having run the colour theme past Tracy, all the flowers were agreed. As with the usual family tradition the reception was to be at the Bistro and Todd was commissioned to create a huge display on a stand, the first he had ever done.  
The ladies bought the invitations from the newsagent shelf in town. There was no point having special ones they had agreed. There would be very few guests at the service anyway . Both brides had an input into the ceremony, the first request being that the bride's son should take part in some way. The undercurrent of excitement and expectation filled each family member, apart maybe from the two youngest who really couldn't care less that they each had a new pale green shirt! 

It was a Tuesday afternoon when Todd arrived home from work and there seemed to be something different in the air, but he had no idea what it could be. He could smell food, so he knew that Billy was home and tea was almost ready, as always. He could hear voices that told him that Evie was with her Dada. He couldn't hear crying, so he knew that Kye was probably asleep. He couldn't pinpoint, but he just knew there was something. He took off his coat and shoes and headed to the sitting room, where everything fell into place. On the small stacking tables in the corner , there was a cage.  
"Todd!" Billy sprang up from his position on the floor beside the cage and with his hands wringing, he headed towards his husband. Immediately Todd knew there was a sob story coming to explain the arrival of the cage in the corner, which housed a rather lovely bird.  
" Billy?" Todd said, pretending to be a little put out.  
" Em, there's this little lady Mrs Mason, a really lovely lady. You would really like her . Er actually, no. No you couldn't like her because.. Well this little lady..."  
"Mrs Mason" Todd added in helpfully.  
"Yes. Yes, Mrs Mason." Billy carried on .  
" You've been visiting her?" Todd asked .  
" Er yes. Yes I have actually. She's been really unwell for a while."  
" Oh dear."Todd said with his sympathetic face on. "When did she pass?"  
"She...what?"Billy stopped.  
"When did she pass?" Todd repeated.  
" Yesterday afternoon." Billy replied, "But how.."  
"She left you her bird?" Todd continued, quite enjoying himself, but apologising in his head to the poor lady.  
"Er yes. " Billy said, glancing at the cage in the corner. "He's lovely, isn't he Evie."

Evie turned and nodded.  
Billy put his hand on Todd's arm.  
"Er what do you think? He is easy to keep. He doesn't like coming out of his cage. He sings beautifully. Evie loves him. It will be good for her to have a pet. Won't it? Todd?"  
Todd looked at Billy raising his eyebrows and looking serious.  
"Todd?" Billy was now worried that Todd was cross. " I couldn't leave him with no home and Mrs Mason did ask for me to look after him."  
"So you felt you really couldn't say no ". Todd said.  
" That's it exactly." Billy said, holding both of Todd's arms and looking into Todd's eyes. "Are you...are you saying we can't keep him?

"I don't remember saying anything!" Todd said.  
"Well no, but you... I'll ask in church if anyone will have him then."Billy said sadly.  
" He can't stay ?"Evie said equally disappointed. 

There was silence. Todd laughed .  
" Of course he can stay" he said.  
Billy gasped and then hugged Todd.  
" I thought you were saying no!" he said.  
Todd grinned. " I know " he said. " Funny isn't it!"  
Billy thumped Todd's arm.  
" Idiot" he said.  
" Come on then Evie. Introduce me!" Todd said crouching down with his arm round his daughter.  
Billy sighing and grinning, headed out to the kitchen to sort out the dinner.

The day of the wedding finally arrived. The service was perfect. Billy took part in it as planned . The two brides looked amazing and the mint green and peach colour scheme was striking. The girls were fantastic bridesmaids. The photographs were stunning. Scott put some on Facebook so that his mum could see them. She had decided not to come up for the wedding even though they were invited , as they really didn't know Joyce and Iris very well and felt awkward.

There was one photo of the two brides and one of the full wedding group. They were beautiful pictures. 

After the wedding, everything went back to normal and seemed rather boring, in fact. That is, until Wednesday afternoon.

Liz was behind the bar at the Rovers that afternoon. It was fairly quiet as usual for mid afternoon, when two strangers walked in, a woman who was probably about 30 and a male of a similar age. The man approached the bar to order drinks and the female stood beside him. They made no attempt to go to a table, so Liz struck up a conversation.  
" Are you just passing through?" she asked, having realised that the accents weren't local.  
" Sort of" the man said." Actually, I expect you can help. We are trying to find someone who we think lives in Weatherfield. I expect you know all the locals."  
Liz tossed her head a little.  
"Well yes. In a small community you tend to get to know folk, even if they don't come in to the pub much." she replied. " Who were you looking for?"  
"His name is Scott," the man said." Scott Hammon. " He has a little girl."  
Liz was always wary of strangers, especially a man and a woman fairly well dressed and even more so when they were asking questions.  
" Oh right ." she said. " You know him do you?"  
"We used to" was the reply. " But we've sort of lost touch over the years."  
"So what brings you here looking for them?" Liz asked.  
"I've been looking on the internet, on Facebook." the woman replied. " I saw a photo of them at a wedding and I think I have found the right one. Do you know him?"  
" I think I do actually." Liz said. " If he comes in I'll say you're looking for him. Oh, I didn't catch your name."  
" Carly" the woman replied" and this is my brother Jim."  
"Very nice to meet you" Liz said. The couple finished their drinks and were ready to be on their way.  
" You will let him know we are looking for him if you see him" was the man's parting shot.  
"I will indeed. Thanks for dropping in. May see you again sometime." Liz replied.  
"You may indeed" was the reply and with a good bye all round , they were gone.  
As soon as the coast was clear, Liz reached for her phone and punched in a number.  
" Scott," she said, "There's been a couple in here asking for you. Didn't say who they were, but they knew you some years ago. She had been looking for you on Facebook and that's what brought them here. She gave your name and said you had a little girl. His name was Jim. Now what was hers. ...Yes. That's right. It was. Carly. I told them I would let you know they were looking for you, if I saw you... Oh no. They've gone now. Didn't say where they were going..... No of course I didn't tell them. I don't give away info like that to strangers. Never know who they are or what their business is. There was something about them, but I can't say what it was.... Ok love. Thought I should warn you anyway. ...No probs. Bye for now.... Ok. Bye."  
Liz's afternoon continued as normal.  
But Scott's didn't. 

 

Scott flew down the stairs to find Eileen, hoping she hadn't already left for work. She was in the process of putting her coat on and caught her breath when she realised Scott was standing there 

" I was just getting ready...." Eileen noted that something was wrong. " What's happened?" she said deliberately.  
Scott was in panic mode. " Sh- She's here!" he stammered.  
Eileen's eyebrows raised as she tried unsuccessfully to establish who was here. "Who?" she asked.  
"Carly! She's here!" Scott told her.  
"How do you know?" Eileen enquired.  
"They were in the Rovers." Scott said. " Asking about me."  
"You saw her?" was the next question.  
" No. Liz did. They asked her if she knew me." Scott replied.  
"Did she tell them where you were?" Eileen asked.  
" No. She told them that if she saw me, she would tell me they were looking for me. " he told her.

There was a pause.  
"What are you going to do?" Eileen asked softly.  
Scott looked right at her and she could see the fear in his eyes. He said nothing.  
Eileen hugged him silently.  
" It'll be all right. I'm sure it will." Eileen assured him.  
Scott buried his head in Eileen's shoulder, breathing in her scent and hoping for calm. It didn't work.  
Scott moved away from Eileen, his eyes damp.  
" You need to go " he said huskily.  
" I don't want to leave you like this. I'll call in sick." Eileen told him.  
"No" Scott insisted. " You must go. I'll be ok. "  
" But you won't be ok." Eileen said. " I can see you won't."she added softly.  
" I - I'm going to get Sean to come home." Scott said. " I can't do this on my own."  
" But...."  
"Mum, you go to work. Honestly, I'll be fine. I'll text Sean"  
Scott insisted.  
Eileen nodded." Ok" she said, " but if anything happens...."  
"I'll make sure you know about it." Scott told her.  
They had another hug and Eileen left. Scott went back upstairs where Emily was playing happily. Scott text Sean.  
Scott. Are you busy?  
Sean. When am I not in this place ! Why?  
Scott. I was wondering when you're coming home.  
Sean. The usual time. Are you ok?  
Scott didn't reply. His hand was shaking and his eyes glazed.  
Sean. Scott?  
Still no reply. The shakes were getting worse. Scott suddenly realised that he was having a panic attack.  
He knew he must get Sean home. He was in charge of two children.  
Scott. You've got to come home. Now  
Sean. What's happened?  
Sean shut off his machine and hurried to the office, knocking on the door and opening it.  
"I'm sorry, Mr Connor. I've got to get home. Something's happened. I don't know what, but I have to go. I'm sorry. Emergency!"  
Johnny nodded.  
" Off you go Sean" he said." I hope everything's ok."  
" Thank you Mr Connor." Sean said and rushed through towards the staff room.  
" Sean!" Eva called after him. " Every thing ok?"  
Sean flew back out again.  
" Something's wrong" he told her," but I don't know what it is.  
Sean ran all the way home and rushed up the stairs like a steam train.  
At the top of the stairs he heard Euan crying in the bedroom and saw Emily in the sitting room with her hand on Scott's shoulder. He was on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath.  
" Dada, what's wrong?" Emily was asking and then heard Sean arrive.  
"Daddy!" she said sounding very relieved. " Something's wrong with Dada."  
"Don't worry, sweetheart. Everything will be fine in a minute. Could you er.... Could you try and amuse Euan just for a minute? I'll be there very soon"  
"He's going to be all right?" Emily checked again as she headed towards the door.  
"Yes he will be fine. You look after Euan for me. I'll be with you in a couple minutes." Emily headed towards Euan's cot in her fathers' bedroom. Sean grabbed his phone.  
"Hi. Can you come over please? I need you. Urgent."  
He put his phone away and went over to Scott. He knelt down beside him.  
"Scott what's happened? I wish you could tell me." he said. " Help is on the way "  
Almost immediately a key turned in the lock and Todd appeared in the doorway.  
"Oh my god!" he said. "What's happened? How long has he been like this?"  
"I've no idea. He text me at work and he didn't sound right but then he said come home. You're ok here aren't you if I see to Euan and Emily?'  
"Yeah yeah, you carry on" Todd said kneeling beside Scott.  
" Scott it's ok mate. Come on now. Concentrate on your breathing. Listen to me. Come on. Breathe in...and out. .and in..."  
Gradually, Scott began to respond to Todd's voice and his breathing slowed down. Todd tried to touch his shoulder. He flinched slightly.  
Todd carried on talking.  
"You're ok now mate. You're coming out of it. Just concentrate on your breathing. In and out. That's it. Keep going."  
Todd tried again to touch Scott's shoulder and this time there was no response. He was kneeling in front of him.  
He put his hand on Scott's arm and gently rubbed it. Scott had his eyes closed. As Todd rubbed his arm, Scott became more aware that there was someone there.  
Todd put both hands on the top of Scott's arms and waited for eye connection.  
Slowly Scott opened his eyes and saw Todd. He gasped and grabbed hold of Todd's shirt. He tried to speak but couldn't.  
"Don't try to talk. Save your energy" Todd told him." You're ok now."  
Scott shivered and then the tears began to flow.  
Todd pulled Scott towards him gently and held him in his arms, rubbing his back softly. There was no sound. Even the sobs remained silent. As Scott's grip increased, Todd rocked him, still rubbing his back. He put a hand on his head and stroked his hair, whispering into his ear that he was ok and everything was going to be all right. As he felt Scott relax his grip, he ceased rocking. He kissed his head and pulled away slightly. Scott released his grip on Todd.  
"Take your time, but I want to know what set this off." he said, just as his phone went off. He checked the text which was from his mum.  
" You might want to check on Scott later. I had to leave him to come to work, but he was going to text Sean to come home. Carly was in the Rovers asking for him. Liz said she would tell him they were looking for him. He doesn't know what to do."  
"Ah." Todd said" You can skip that. I know what it was."  
Scott finally looked at Todd.  
" Mum?" he asked. Todd nodded.  
"What am I going to do?" he said, more as a statement than a question.  
" You're going to calm down. That's the first thing you're going to do " Todd told him." You aren't going to solve anything while you're in this state "  
"Where's Sean?" Scott asked.  
" In with the children " Todd replied.  
Scott seemed relieved.  
" I wondered if I had actually called him " he said.

Todd kissed Scott's cheek and stood up.  
" I'm going to make a brew." he said. " You go and sit down.  
Todd switched on the kettle and then looked in on Sean to say all was well and that he was making them all a mug of tea.  
The first person in the door was Emily. She tentatively went over to her Dada and stood looking at him. Scott realised she was there and held his arms out to her.  
"Hiya sweetie." he said. Sean put Euan in his bouncy chair and sat on the sofa beside Scott.  
Emily hugged her father. " You were poorly." she said. "Euan was crying and I came to tell you but you couldn't hear me." Emily was looking right into Scott's eyes trying to analyse the situation.  
"I'm sorry if I scared you, darling. I'm ok now." Scott assured her.  
" I didn't know what to do." Emily replied softly. " I did shout to granny but she didn't hear me either and I didn't want to leave you alone. "  
"You were very brave Emmie" Sean said. " Emmie, come and look at this with me a minute." Sean said, holding his hand out and leading Emmie to the table. He picked up a pen and notepad and sat down. Emily sat beside him watching him write some numbers. He then took out his phone and handed it to her.  
"How do I open my phone to make it work?" he asked her. Emily swiped the phone.  
" That's it" Sean said. " One of those pictures tells you you can ring someone. Which do you think it is?" he continued. Emily pointed to the right one. " Press it." Sean told her and then asked her to copy the numbers and check at the top that they were correct.  
" Now what do you do?" Sean asked her. Emily pointed to the correct icon and then pressed it. "Put it to your ear and listen." Sean told her. .  
Todd had just sat on the sofa. He almost jumped out of his skin when his phone began to ring. The hot tea splashed on his hand.  
"Ouch!" he shouted. " A word of warning might have been helpful!"  
He answered the phone and spoke to Emily who looked very surprised and excited.  
"You can stop it now." Sean told Todd.  
" I'm going to write this number somewhere where you can always find it. " Sean told his daughter. ' If ever this happens again, just do this and you will get to Uncle Todd and he will be here in no time, because he is only over the road. Ok?"  
Emily did a big nod of understanding.  
" But!" her daddy added," you know this isn't a toy and you only do it if Dada is in trouble. If you keep ringing it, Tracy will tell Uncle Todd off because he's meant to be working. Got that?"  
Emily did another nod. Sean hugged her and kissed her head and then removed the phone.  
" Is Dada very poorly?" Emily asked.  
" No, nothing to worry about, but Dada gets something called a panic attack. It's when he's really concerned about something. Everything feels really tight and he gets hot and sweaty and shaky and he can't breathe properly. It's very scary for him. Uncle Todd sorts him out soon enough though, so there's no need for you to worry about it"  
"Why Uncle Todd?" Emily asked.  
"Well he is the expert and he's only over the road. Granny didn't hear you, by the way, because she's at work. Right. Would you like an ice lolly?"  
Emily beamed at him as he got up to fetch her a lolly and retrieve his cooling tea.  
He sat beside Scott to drink it.  
"Have we established a cause?" Sean asked softly.  
Scott looked at Todd.  
" Carly." he said. " She's in Weatherfield. She was asking for him at the Rovers."  
Sean gasped and looked from Todd to Scott.  
" No wonder!" he said. " So we need a plan."  
Todd finished his tea in one final gulp.  
" I must get back to the shop." he said." Luckily Tracy is in so I was able to just go without closing up."  
He leaned on Scott's shoulder and they shared a kiss.  
" Thank you." Scott said. ", If you hadn't .... "  
" Always happy to help," Todd said, hugging Sean as he reached him near the door. " Let me know what you decide and anything I can do, just let me know."

Sean came back to the sofa and took his husband's hand.  
"Are you ok now?" he asked, kissing it. Scott nodded.  
"No time like the present though," he said.  
Sean gasped. " What,... "  
Scott nodded. Emily was sitting at the table eating her lolly which was nearly gone.  
"Emmie. Daddy and I need to talk to you." he called .  
Emily slid off the chair, leaving the empty stick on the table and stood in front of her Dada, her hand on his knee. She held the other hand out to Sean, who took it in both of his.  
" Is this bad?" Emily asked, looking fearfully from one to the other  
" No, not really." Scott said. " But it's a bit tricky for me to talk about it. It's the story of what happened to us when you were a baby. " Scott's eyes immediately filled with tears. Emily's head turned sideways as she tried to take this in. Her Dada was sad. She put her hand on his cheek.  
" Don't be sad Dada." she said.  
Scott looked at Sean pleadingly, so Sean took up the story.

"Emmie, when you were born, you had a mummy and daddy just like most other people. Then your mummy and daddy had a very big row. Your mummy was sooo cross that she said your daddy had to go and she threw him out of the house. He went back to live with your granny and Auntie Jess. He thought he would never see you again. A few months later, your mummy arrived on granny's doorstep. She had you and all your things. She told your daddy that she had met someone new and she wanted to make a new life with him, but she didn't want a baby getting in the way."  
Scott stifled a cry at this point. Emily looked at him momentarily but then looked back at Sean, who continued.  
" She said she didn't want to see you ever again, so Dada shouldn't try to contact her. So he didn't. He stayed with granny and Auntie Jess. Then one day, things got tricky living at granny's, so Dada decided to leave Kent and start a new life. He came here to Weatherfield, leaving granny behind. They didn't even know where he was. He was all on his own with you. He had nowhere to live and no friends or family. He was sooo brave Emmie." Scott covered his face with his hands, trying to be quiet. " It was a very hard lonely time for him, a time he hates to remember. That was when he met me and Uncle Billy and Uncle Todd. Then things started to change. When he moved in here with granny and me, he had the internet and he was able to get in touch with granny in Kent again. He began to get his happiness back and after that, we got married."  
Emily put her arms round Scott's neck. He took his hands down and buried his head in Emily, as Sean put his arm round him.  
After a while, Scott sat up again and tried to smile at a worried Emily.  
"Emm, that's not quite the end of the story. " Sean said.  
Emily looked back to her daddy, holding her Dada's hands.  
" Your mummy has changed her mind. She decided she does want to see you, all these years later. She looked on Facebook and saw pictures on there and found out Dada lives here in Weatherfield. She has come here looking for you."  
Emily gasped !" Is she going to take me away? Oh please don't let her take me away daddy. I want to stay here with you and Dada and granny and Euan and Uncle Todd and....."  
"Emmie, Emmie. No one is going to take you away from us." Sean assured her.  
"How could you even think that we would let you go away?" Scott asked her and hugged her again.  
After a further wait, Sean finished his story.  
"She is bound to find us, as this is a small place. " he said, " so you needed to know who she was. She was in the pub today asking about you and Dada, so we know she is here. This is why Dada got ill. He didn't know what to do or how to tell you. "  
Emily still hugged her Dada. " I don't mind seeing her" she said" as long as she doesn't think I'm going with her. I live here with you." She looked between the two of them. Sean smiled at her.  
" You're something else you are!" Sean said as Emily left Scott to hug him. "  
Just on queue Euan began to stir.  
" Ah, the little man is waking up." Sean said." I'm going to give him a bath. Are you coming to help?"  
Emily nodded, with another throw of arms around Scott's neck and a kiss to his cheek. She went over and gave Euan a bounce in his chair.  
" Bath time!" she said happily. " I love bathing Euan daddy!"  
" You certainly do and he loves you begin there!" Sean told her. "Would you like to choose some toys and get his towel ready?"  
"Ok" Emily said and off she went.  
Sean put both arms round Scott.  
" You were fantastic;" Scott said tearfully.  
"I think she's got the idea" Sean said.  
" I know she has;" Scott added. " I can't thank you enough!"  
He turned for a proper hug with Sean.  
" I love you so much" he said.  
They shared a long kiss. Sean pulled away hearing the rattles on the bouncy chair jingling with Euan's kicking feet. " I must go and sort this bath." he said. He stood up and pulled at his tightening jeans. " God, this is going to be a long evening! Roll on their bedtime!"  
Scott smiled at Sean, watching him pick up their little son, to head to the bathroom.  
Scott stretched, with his hands behind his head and thought about everything which had taken place that afternoon.

The next morning, Scott turned up for work at the Rovers feeling very agitated. Liz picked up on this immediately.  
"Are you all right love?" she asked.  
" I'm fine. " Scott replied with a faint smile.  
" Hmmmn. Ok." Liz said. " You know where I am if you want to talk about it." She tapped his arm and went off to serve a customer.  
Scott felt deflated. He thought he had everything under control. If Liz could sense straight away that something was wrong, he obviously wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it.  
"Er can I have a pint please?" someone said.  
Scott jumped.  
"S-Sorry. " he said. "Yes of course. Which would you like?"  
Scott picked up a glass. He noticed his hand was shaking slightly. That filled him with dread. He couldn't have an attack here. Think positive, he told himself. Everything will be fine. He looked at the customer to check his reply but felt the glass removed from his hand. His stomach turned over as he thought he was dropping it, but realised Liz was taking it off him.  
" I'll get this." she said, as she saw Steve appear from the back room. "You're late!" she called to him.  
Steve frowned and checked his watch and then looked back at his mum.  
"Can you take over here please ?" she asked him, handing him the glass. She smiled at the punter.  
" You'll get your drink now. Sorry for the delay." she smiled at him. "Scott, back room. Now"  
Liz left a bemused Steve watching her leave before he once again addressed the poor customer and gave him his drink.

"Shut the door" Liz said to Scott who followed her into the back room. " Come and sit down love - before you fall down."  
Scott anxiously took a seat at the table, clenching his hands together in his lap out of sight.  
"You don't have to tell me what's going on, but something certainly is. I've never seen you look so jumpy!" Liz told him.  
Scott hung his head.  
"Do you just want to go home?" she asked.  
"No!" Scott's head shot up immediately. " I-If I'm at home, I'll .... No I need to stay. I'm sorry. I'll sort myself out in a minute."  
" You can tell me to mind my own business, but I'm wondering if this has anything to do with the couple who came in yesterday." Liz said.  
Scott closed his eyes and tried deep breathing.  
" Scott, are you ill? What is it love?" Liz asked, now really concerned.  
" S-S-Sorry." Scott managed to get out. " Todd. Please!" He continued his deep breathing.  
"You want me to call Todd?" Liz asked.  
Scott managed a few quick nods, eyes closed.  
Liz got up.  
Scott's eyes shot open. "Don't go!" he said.  
"I was going to look up the number on the pad." Liz said.  
"I'll use my mobile." She sat down again and took her phone from her pocket.  
Scott continued to try to control his breathing.  
"Hello. Is that Todd?" she said. " It's Liz here " she continued. "Well yes it is. He's here in the back room with me but.... Todd? Todd?...Hmm. He hung up. I think he must be on his way. " Liz said.  
She got no reply and just waited until she heard a knock on the door and Todd stood there.  
" Hello love" she said, but she realised straight away that Todd knew why he was there." I'll leave you to it." she said. " If you need me, I'll be outside."

"Thanks" Todd muttered and then sat at the table.  
" Wow, man. You are doing well. You've got this under control. This is a first! Keep on with the breathing. You're doing so well."  
Scott opened his eyes and tried to speak to Todd.  
" You can't speak. Catch your breath first.", Todd told him. He put his hand on his arm and Scott jumped.  
" There's nothing I can do here mate. You're in control. I'll just wait til you come out the other side. Then we can talk." he said. He sat on the chair and waited.  
Scott continued to control his breathing, his hands flat on the table. As the breathing became slower and less laboured, Todd again touched Scott's arm. He turned his hand over. Todd put his hand into his and he wrapped his fingers around it.  
" Nearly there" Todd said and Scott nodded. " Are you ok now?"  
Scott nodded again. Todd placed his other hand over the one Scott was holding. Scott smiled and looked at Todd.  
" Thought I was going to...to show myself up....at work." he said." S - Sorry to call you... again."  
"Mate, you call me any time. Every time!. Don't start thinking I can do this on my own. Maybe you can, but let's not chance it. Even if I only sit and watch you sort it yourself I still want you to call me. Don't forget that."  
" I love you. You're always there for me. " Scott said, lifting Todd's hand and kissing it."  
" I just wish you'd got back to me to discuss some sort of plan." Todd said. " You seem to have come to work and not been prepared for the possibility of them walking in."  
"Not till I got behind the bar " Scott said. " Then I realised they could walk in at any minute. I had no idea what I would do if they did."  
" And what do you think now?" Todd asked.  
"I still don't know." Scott said sadly, looking down and letting go of Todd's hand.  
"Helpful." Todd said. Scott nodded.  
" I know" he replied." How can I cope with this? How can I prepare for it? You tell me. Please! Because I really don't know."  
Todd was instantly on his feet with his arms wrapped round Scott, who hugged him back.  
"I wish I knew, I really do." Todd said." I don't think there's any hidden formula for this though. I don't think you can be prepared for it, but what I do think is that it isn't going to be as bad as you think. After all, what can she do? She was the one who threw you out and she was the one who brought your daughter to you saying she wanted no more to do with her. None of this is your fault. She doesn't hold any cards here. She is at your mercy. If she wants to be involved in Emmie's life now, maybe that is good, but there's no way she will take Emmie away from you. Emmie is happy and settled. She adores you and Sean and her granny and now she has her baby brother she's over the moon. She has her friends at pre school and she's looking forward to going with some of them to big school. Her life here is just as she wants it. But, because she is so well adjusted, I think she will take all this in her stride. She can go and see her mother when she visits her granny and Jess in Kent. If her mother wants to come here, it will be on your terms."  
Scott listened in silence to all Todd told him.  
"Thank you" he said." Now I know what to do."  
Todd was taken aback. "You do?" he said.  
" I'm not afraid any more " he said. "She can't hurt me. Or Emily. Or Sean. We are a family. She chose her life and made me choose my own path. And that's what I've done. And I am happy with my choice. She did me a favour, didn't she!"  
Todd beamed at him. " You've cracked it, haven't you." he said.  
"Thank you. Again. " Scott said.  
Todd sighed." I'm going back to work." he said and stood up.  
" Love ya bro." he said and leaned in for a kiss. "Did you want me to ask Liz to come in?"  
"Please. She deserves an explanation." Scott said.  
"See you later"  
Todd left and Liz returned so that Scott could explain his situation. Liz totally understood and assured him that should Carly return whilst Scott was there, she would be right beside him. Scott now felt in control. His fears were gone and he almost wished that Carly did return during his shift. He went back to the bar in a totally different frame of mind. 

Two days later, Scott was serving with Liz, as usual, when the door opened and in walked Carly and her brother Jim. They approached the bar. Scott's heart began to thump and there was a pit in his stomach. Liz who had been chatting to a customer on the other side of the bar was beside him in seconds as promised.  
"Hello Scott" Carly greeted him.  
Scott cleared his throat." Hello Carly." he said and nodded to Jim. " Jim." he said." How are you both? You're looking well."  
" As are you" Jim replied. "I didn't expect to find you working in a pub I must say. I thought you were set for higher things."  
"Part time while he's studying."Liz put in.  
"You already have a degree don't you?" Carly asked.  
"I'm studying for my masters." Scott told them," but I can only do it by correspondence as I have a daughter to look after and I need money to feed and dress her."  
"You're wearing a ring I see" Carly noted.  
"I am." Scott said.  
" I'm surprised " Jim said. " I thought Carly finished you off with that one!" Scott just smiled.  
"How long have you been married?" Carly asked.  
"Four years" Scott told her.  
"My god! You really didn't waste any time!" Jim said.  
"And I thought you fancied me!" he whispered.  
Scott said nothing.  
"And how's Emily?" Carly asked.  
"She's fine."Scott said " She's about to start school."  
"Nearly five!" Carly mused.  
"Yes indeed." Scott replied.  
"Are we able to have a chat?" Carly asked.  
"Er, well I'm working really." Scott told her, but my break is in half an hour."  
"We can have a drink then" Jim said. 

Jim and Carly sat at a table and waited for Scott's break.  
When that time came, Scott joined them with a mug of coffee.

He sat down, hands wrapped around the mug. He decided to take control.  
" So, what brings you here to Weatherfield?' he asked  
" Looking for you." Carly said,"Well, Emily really."  
"But why now? You haven't seen her for nearly five years!" Scott enquired.  
"I just realised that there was something missing in my life. I'm on my own now anyway so I had plenty of time to think about it." Carly told him.  
" Ok you want to see her. I get that" Scott said, " but what are you planning after that? You must have something in mind."  
" Initially, I thought you would still be living at your mum's" Carly said, "so I thought I could call in regularly and get to know her, but then I found out that you had moved away."  
"I needed to start again." Scott said,"Just as you had told me you were doing. So I moved up here. "  
"Who did you know here?" Jim asked.  
"No one. I was completely on my own" Scott told him, "apart from Emily. It was just her and me."  
"And you just got on with it." Jim said " I'm well impressed!"

"We've made a life for ourselves here." Scott continued. " Emily has lots of friends at preschool and some of them will be with her when she moves on to big school. She's been for her initial visit and she loved it. She has her family around her and she is a happy, contented little girl. "  
"Does she know about me?" Carly asked.  
"She does now" Scott replied. " When you contacted my mum I guessed you would try to find us and then Liz said you had been asking for us."  
"How did you explain the fact that she had never met me?" Carly asked.  
" She knows the story just as it is. Nothing has been hidden." Scott said. "She knows you handed her to me when she was a baby saying you didn't want to see her again."  
"You told her that ." Carly said quietly.  
"Did you think I would make up some sort of fiction to feed my daughter?" Scott asked.  
Carly shook her head. Her brother put his arm round her shoulders.  
"Are you ok love?" he asked. Carly nodded.  
"No doubt you want to meet her." Scott said. " It would be better for Emily to meet you in her own home, so when you're free, you can come over. We just live over the road in number 11."  
" That would be great. Thank you." Jim took over the conversation.  
Scott checked his watch.  
" I must go. My break is over. " He stood up. " Are you free today, say, about 5 30 ? Everyone will be home then."  
"We'll be there. Thank you." Jim also stood up and offered his hand. Scott shook it and Jim sat down again.  
" Yes thank you." Carly added, looking up at Scott for the first time  
"No problem. You have every right to see your daughter and I'm very proud of her, so I want to share her with you." Scott picked up his mug and turned back as he was leaving.  
"Oh, by the way, just so that it doesn't take you too much by surprise, Emily doesn't have the step mum you might be preparing to meet. She has two dads.....See you later! Half five."  
Scott left two people whose mouths had literally dropped open and headed towards the back of the bar.  
When he was out of sight, he knelt down, head in hands. Straight away, he heard the click clack of Liz's heeled shoes.  
"My God Scott;" she said. " That was incredible! I hardly recognised you! You were so in command of that situation!"  
Scott looked up at her, red eyed.  
"You thought so?" he said. He held out a hand. "I'm shaking like a leaf!" he said.  
"But they didn't see that! They saw a powerful character protecting his daughter. You were so impressive. God, I felt so proud of you and you don't belong to me!" Scott stood up and Liz hugged him.  
"Well done love!" she said. "Did you see their faces when you dropped the final bombshell? Oh it was priceless!"  
" My husband?" Scott asked.  
"Oooh yes!" she said." Wonderful. You go in the back room and have an extra few minutes. Come back at half past." She tapped his arm and returned to the bar, while Scott went in to the back room to calm down. The adrenaline needed to return to its normal level. 

 

Sean's heart was thumping all afternoon. Scott had sent him a text at lunch time telling him to be home and sorted for a visit at 5.30. How would everyone cope with that? 

He thought of Scott. He must be in pieces. He must have met her this morning. He wondered how that encounter had panned out.  
Carly. What was she like? What would she think of him? Did she know yet that Emily had two dads? How might she react to that. She sounded homophobic to him so that was a great start. What an afternoon. He felt like his shift was lasting til midnight. When 5 o'clock finally arrived, Sean was first out the door and he ran all the way home. He stopped inside the front door, hands in his knees, trying to catch his breath  
Scott, on hearing the front door flew down the stairs to greet his husband. He stopped when he saw him.  
"Sean?" he said." What's the matter?"  
"Ran home " Sean panted. Scott put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Right " he said. "Dare I ask why?"  
Sean stood up.  
"Because I needed to get home to you;" he said, surprised that Scott had asked him. He then looked at the cool composure that emanated from his partner and he was totally taken aback  
" I-i thought you'd be in pieces;" he said staring at Scott.  
" Oh. No, I'm fine." Scott said. I'm just going to get some nibbles now you're here. Mum isn't back yet."  
He picked up his keys and kissed his husband before disappearing behind him through the front door.  
Sean stood wondering what exactly had just happened. 

He headed up the stairs to see Emily who was playing in her bedroom.  
Her Dada had decided she should wear a dress but it shouldn't go OTT!. Sean complimented her on looking lovely and was told the story of the bridesmaids dress which she really wanted to wear but Dada thought it a bit too much. Sean smiled to himself as he relived that scene in his head

He then peeped into his bedroom to see Euan fast asleep in his cot, before putting the kettle on. He sat on the sofa with his mug of tea wondering why his stomach had been churning all afternoon and yet Scott seemed as cool as a cucumber. It didn't quite make sense. Had he missed something?  
The front door unlocked and he heard Eileen shouting hello to see who was home. Sean grabbed his mug and went downstairs to greet her.  
" It's been really hectic today" Eileen said." I thought typical as I was hoping to be back in good time. Scott upstairs?"  
"No. He's gone to the shop to get nibbles." Sean told her.  
With that, Scott appeared through the front door.  
" Hello mum" he said. " I thought I should have something to offer them so I got a cake and some biscuits. That'll do, won't it?"  
" That will be fine love" Eileen said. " So they will be here at 5.30."  
" There abouts, yes." Scott told her. " I really hope this is all going to go ok."

Scott headed for the kitchen as Sean whispered to Eileen,  
"I don't know how he's so calm. I've had butterflies all afternoon!"  
" He probably isn't that calm underneath, love" Eileen whispered back, heading to the kitchen to find Scott a plate.  
Sean sat at the table, feeling a bit like a spare part, asking if there was anything he could do, but listening to Eileen and Scott discussing what should go on the plate.  
A few minutes later, Scott came back and stopped beside Sean. He put both hands on his cheeks.  
" You look petrified!" Scott smiled at him, bending in for a kiss.  
" I am petrified!" Sean answered him. " I don't know these people and they're going to be judging me!"

" No they aren't " Scott laughed." They're coming to meet your daughter!"  
"Well yes I know , but I'm the one who has taken her mum's place in looking after her. And you don't think she's judging me?"  
"She's not interested in you,believe me. I wrote to her when I applied to have your name officially on her documents. I told her I was intending to get married and I wanted my partner named legally as her guardian. I said if she objected, she must let me know but if I heard nothing,I would just go ahead."  
"She didn't contact you?" Sean assumed.  
"Not a word" Scott assured him. Sean raised his eyebrows, wondering how anyone could be that disinterested in their own daughter.  
Eileen was now also sitting at the table.  
"She's a strange young woman. I can't wait to see what she's like!"she said.  
There was suddenly silence as there was a knock on the door. They all looked at each other and then Scott went to open it.  
They heard him greet the visitors,so Eileen and Sean stood up and Carly and Jim came in to the sitting room.  
Scott introduced them followed by,  
" This is Sean."  
Sean said hello and gave a nervous little wave.  
"And this is Eileen, but we call her mum, because she looks after us like a mum!" Scott told them.

"Hello," Eileen said, smiling. " Would you like tea? I hope you both drink tea. I don't have any coffee;"  
They both thanked her and accepted the offer, sitting on the sofa, as directed by Scott.  
"So what do you think of Weatherfield?" Scott asked."Have you been this way before?"  
" I'd never heard of it." Jim confessed ," but it seems a nice friendly place.  
"It is "Scott agreed. " Well I think it is "  
Sean went to the kitchen to fetch the mugs of tea and offered them to the guests.  
"Sorry, do you take sugar ?" he asked . They both declined and thanked him for the tea. Sean went back to the kitchen for the other mugs which he put on the table. Eileen appeared in the doorway with the plate of cake and biscuits which Scott took from her. Every one ate and drank the tea while small talk continued, mainly led by Eileen.  
"I'll just go and get Emily." Scott said. " Won't be a moment."  
" You saw the photo of Emily on Facebook?" Eileen asked  
"Yes we did" Carly replied. "They were at a wedding.   
"So you know what she looks like "Eileen concluded.  
Scott reappeared in the doorway, beside him Emily, who looked at the strangers on the sofa and reached her hand up to her dad's leg without taking her eyes off them.  
"Hello Emily" Carly said.  
Emily looked at her shyly as her Dada caught hold of her hand.  
"Emmie, why don't you get some toys like you do when Evie comes?" Scott suggested.  
Emily nodded and obviously feeling relieved, went upstairs.  
There was a sound on the baby alarm at that moment.  
" I'll go" Sean said, smiling at the guests.  
"Excuse me please " he said, just as relieved as his daughter to get out of the room.  
He collected Euan from his cot and went into his own sitting room to feed him. He put him in his bouncy chair and put the kettle on.  
"Daddy" a little voice said from the doorway.  
"Hello sweetie" Sean replied.  
" Can't I stay here with you and Euan?"  
Sean left his milk making and knelt by his daughter as they hugged. Emily had put a few toys on the floor.  
" I don't want to go back down there" she said." It feels funny. I don't like her very much "  
"That's only because you don't know her" Sean tried to assure her.  
"Do you know her?" Emmie asked  
"Never seen her before" he confessed.  
" And do you like her?" Was the next question.  
"Emm, I don't know. I can't say, because I don't know her" was his honest answer, even though most of him was in agreement with his daughter. " You've got some toys then. That's good. You can take them downstairs."  
"Please, daddy." Emily looked her dad in the eye. "Please let me help you with Euan."  
"Darling they've come to see you. All the way from where granny and Auntie Jess live" Sean told her.  
"Emily have you found some toys?" Scott shouted up from downstairs.  
" Best go sweetheart,"Sean said. " You can come back in a bit- or I could bring Euan down so that you can introduce him to them."  
Emily nodded and let go of Sean, picking up her toys as she went back downstairs. Luckily she didn't look back to see the few tears roll down Sean's cheeks.

It was a very tedious session and yet the visitors didn't stay long. They continued to chat to Eileen and Scott sat on the floor playing with Emily. Sean remained upstairs with Euan. At a quarter to 7, Jim suggested to Carly it was time to leave, as they wanted to get a table in the bistro and they feared it might get booked up. They asked if they could meet up again and Scott suggested the park.  
It was agreed that they would meet up at 4 the next day, it being Saturday and no one was working this Saturday, They decided to have an hour in the park and then eat at the Bistro.  
" How does that sound Emmie? Your favourite park and then dinner in the bistro. You like it there." Scott said.  
" Is Uncle Todd coming?" Emily asked " and Uncle Billy and Evie and Kye?"  
Scott looked at Eileen and then at Carly and Jim.  
" Maybe you would like to meet the rest of the family" Scott suggested. " Emily may be more relaxed if her cousins are there."  
So that was decided. As soon as he heard the guests had left, Sean appeared with Euan.  
" Daddy!" Emily said immediately. " You said you would come down with Euan. You didn't."  
Sean looked guiltily around at every one.  
"Er, sorry Emmie," he said." I just thought Euan would be better off upstairs."  
Even Emmie raised her eyebrows alongside Scott and Eileen.  
" I did!" Sean looked hurt. Emmie got up and put her arms round her daddy's middle.  
" It's ok daddy," she said." I don't blame you!"  
Sean fondled his daughter's hair with one hand as Eileen took Euan from him and sat in the armchair for a cuddle.  
Sean looked at Scott and mimed "sorry" apologetically.  
Scott smiled at him and they shared a kiss.  
" So we're meeting up again tomorrow " Sean said.  
"Yes. The park and then the bistro" Scott confirmed." I must text Todd and see if they're free - as Emmie invited them!"  
Emily looked up at her dad, but he laughed.  
" It's a good Idea," he said. " Todd and Billy won't be short of conversation!"

The next afternoon, Carly and Jim arrived at 4pm and they all walked to the park. Although they had wondered where Sean went on their first visit, they hadn't really realised that they had a baby. Euan laughed and giggled and captured their hearts. They were impressed with Emily's attitude to him and how much she doted on him. They watched her interact with Sean and with Eileen and again understood how devoted she was to her family. Then the rest of the family arrived. Emily immediately held her arms up to Todd who swung her up in the air as always and they chatted while Emily had her arms draped round his neck. She was then whisked up in the air by Billy before being placed on the ground again and running off to the swings hand in hand with Evie. They waited there to see who would lift them in, whilst there were introductions all round. Eileen sat on her usual seat with the two boys and produced a soft ball which she gently threw at one and then the other while they sat and giggled. The four boys with Carly and Jim went over to the swings and took in turns to chat and push. Every one got on really well today, Eileen observed and she felt that they had all relaxed. Even the meal at the bistro went well. After the meal, Jim informed them that he and Carly would be leaving the next day. They both thanked the family for their hospitality and congratulated them on the beautiful little girl Carly was proud to consider her daughter. She told them that there was no way that she had any intention of interfering with her life in Weatherfield, but Carly asked if they could possibly tell her when they were visiting in Kent so that they could meet up and she asked permission to send gifts for birthday and Christmas. They gave sweets to both girls and Emily agreed to hug her mummy before she left.  
That night Sean and Scott had bathed both of the children and Euan was already asleep, when they both sat on Emily's bed. It was Emmie who brought up the subject of her mum. She agreed it was going to be ok for her to visit when she was staying at her granny's but she wasn't keen to start skyping her as they did with granny and Auntie Jess.  
"What will you call her when you see her?" Sean dared to ask.  
" I don't know." Emily replied. " What can I call her?  
" Mummy?"Scott suggested  
Emily frowned at him.  
"I don't have a mummy!" Emily stated." I have two dads in my family. I don't need a mummy. I won't need to call her anything. "  
Both dads said goodnight to their daughter and went in to the sitting room, where they both hugged, tears falling as they relived what their daughter had said.  
" You were so right when you said you believed Emily could cope with all this." Scott said.  
"Sorted!" Sean replied. " Let's ask mum up for a brew and then have an early night."  
"We've had two very long days" Scott agreed. " Sounds like a plan."  
"Tell you what though" Scott added. " Let's skip the tea with mum and go to bed "  
"Why not" Sean agreed " Begs first in the bathroom!"  
"And I will do Euan's bottle. Again" Scott said and headed towards the kitchen area.  
" Scott?" Sean called after him, concerned.  
Scott turned back grinning. " Only joking " he said." You can go first. Did you fancy hot chocolate in bed?"  
" Oh go on then. You've convinced me;" Sean said, heading off to the bathroom. Scott smiled to himself as he busied himself with milk and hot chocolate. All things considered, he felt that everything had turned out ok. He had definitely been dreading it, but it all worked out well in the end.


End file.
